Whistling Dolls
by Rei Haruno -Sakura no Imooto
Summary: He has spent his whole life waiting for a woman to come and love him. Upon thinking that he has already found the one, a naughty act puts him in a cancerous pinch where he chooses between two equally corrupted women.Iza-Shi-Vor fic.
1. Messing Me Up

Okay, I saw this one picture in deviantart and so I decided to make something out of it. It is a parody of the horror-puzzle game 'Catherine' using Vorona as 'Katherine', the goodly girlfriend of a bachelor, and Izaya as 'Catherine', the random girl at a bar, who Vincent, the bachelor who seems to be played by Shizuo, shares a fling with. I personally played the game and had been struggling to finish it so I found the picture cute. I have also read that Shizuo does hope to have a girlfriend (Volume 5 of DRRR light novel.) So… hocus-pocus!

Welcome to **Whistling** **Dolls** which is more likely Supernatural-Romance-Horror based like my other fics. Those three above will **probably** play the same roles save from the length of relationship, personalities of the people, and degree of attachment. Unlike Vincent who is with Katherine for years, Shizuo will just be meeting Vorona again after like five years and then he gets to meet the other 'chick' the same day. I will also be switching from POVs and label them as inside blah-blah's head. Outside anyone's head refers to Author POV. It may sound solid Shizuo x Vorona at first… just at first. ^^

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Durarara! As well as Catherine. Plot and weird unheard-of places mentioned are mine. Some other references used as well.

**Warnings:** Yaoi and hentai. Horror and supernatural themes implied. This is NOT based on the game Catherine's story line. **Shizuo, forgive me.**

…

**Whistling Dolls**

…

**Summary: **He has spent his whole life waiting for a woman to come and love him. Upon thinking that he has already found the one, a naughty act puts him in a cancerous pinch where he chooses between two equally corrupted women.

…

**Whistling Dolls**

_**Yandere… men dressed as women… nightmares… I must be so fucked.**_

…

**Inside someone's head…**

Beep-beep-beep. Every morning has been spent waking up to the sound of the fucking alarm clock I have to press every fucking time. The first term of my third year in Raira Academy is almost ending and I cannot still find a girlfriend.

Yes, I need a girlfriend.

I feel so incomplete without anyone taking care of me… hurling out sweet sincere words of endearment. But I can only dream…

No girls hang out with me and my friend since I always end up destroying things and picking fights. It is not my fault exactly. Those guys keep on coming to fight me just because of one incident I did not really think through. Now, I am merely suffering from its consequences.

Shizuo Heiwajima is such an unfortunate man. I cannot really fully enjoy my youth like this. I might really end up growing old alone…

My face moves forward in sudden imbalance and now, its burying deep against my blanket and bed. No one could imagine me in this position… but believe me, I do this every time I think about women and my future.

I get up after some seconds and get ready for school… still testing my luck on things. Specifically women.

I might or might not find the girl I need today but I will still try. I may not look and act that desperate, though.

It just takes a short walk from my house to the school. I do cross streets and alleys… but there is still no fateful meetings like how I see them in the anime or books. Of course, that only happens in someone's imagination.

**Outside someone's head…**

Shizuo Heiwajima, the man who is as desperate as any boys without girls are though he may not look like it, sighs as he recalls all those 'precious' thoughts in his head. But before he knows it, there is a girl staring at him from a corner. Her blonde locks are paler than his dyed hair and her icy eyes are contrasting to his hazel ones. Her emotion-devoid stare gets ultimately heavy… making Shizuo notice it before he completely passes through an alley.

He turns to her and then his eyes widen as she stares at him with murderous intent. A lump grows in his throat and his body stiffens at her very image… as he recognizes the girl. Despite her girly frame that's decorated with a white sleeveless shirt and red shorts, her dread-provoking stare is eating him up.

"…You're the girl from before. What do you want from me?"

"…" She continues to stare and not answer… a reason for Shizuo to just leave her alone. He then sighs and walks on ahead… only to realize that the girl is still following him, "What is it now?"

"Raira Academy. Take me there."

…

**Whistling Dolls**

**Rei Haruno —Sakura no Imooto**

**Chapter 1: Messing Me Up**

…

"Hey, Shizuo! Who's that girl you were walking with?"

"Someone I messed up years ago."

"Huh? Years ago? Aren't you just eighteen?"

"Seriously, I don't mean… what you think. I kind'a beat up her father and sent him to the hospital."

"Then why is she here? Don't tell me she wants revenge on that?"

"I don't know. She said she will be studying in Raira as well."

"I see." A friend, or should he say his only friend, speaks as he finds his speculations wrong. Apparently, the mere image where Shizuo is with a girl is enough to make a hot topic in the classroom. His classmates are considering Shizuo as a monster that no woman would ever want to get near to; thus, such view is beyond reality.

Their sensei walks in and writes something on the board… and then the girl that Shizuo was with walks in the room. She foreign looks appears godlike to everyone in the class… accompanied by a sweet smile she flashes.

"My name is Vorona Douglanikov, I'm still seventeen. I have a sweet tooth and there's only one person I like."

The last part causes the class to chatter and she walks towards Shinra, the friend Shizuo has, "I want to take that seat. Please move somewhere else."

The time freezes for a while for the sudden mood swing of the beautiful girl… the sensei still processing the scenario.

However, instead of refusing, Shinra winks at the blonde guy and he quickly gathers his things to sit at another vacant seat. The girl smiles again and takes the seat that belongs to her now. Everyone starts chattering again and then Vorona speaks which makes Shizuo shudder…

"I hope you're not going out with another girl, Shizuo."

**Inside Shizuo's head…**

A threading eerie feeling rattles along my veins as I hear her say those words. They sound like threats to a girlfriend that doesn't even exist. She has always been sounding and appearing creepy… but I should somehow give it a shot.

She might be the one I'm looking for.

"Well… I'm not."

"…That's really good to hear."

"Want to eat lunch with me later?"

"If you are treating me, why not? I don't have any yen with me. I forgot to change currencies."

I'm not really sure if scoring dates is this easy or it is because… why the hell would she like me for? Based from what I have remembered, I sent her father flying with a sign post five years ago.

Of course, I can clearly remember that day. That's the first time a girl didn't run away after seeing me rage over something trivial. Instead of scared eyes, I see her stare at me with curiosity… I just knew it's curiosity despite the kind of dead eyes she displays.

I was on my way home that afternoon when I saw her father scolding her at the street. She was holding her trolley and she was just staring at her father with those chilly eyes. Soon, he started slapping her yet her face sprang back to its normal position. Feeling all heroic and fuck, I walked to him and tried to stop him from hurting her.

"Hey, old man. You don't have to hurt—"

"Stay out of this, you snot-face punk! What do you know of our lives?!" He pushed me back… and I grew insanely mad like I always do. I picked up a sign post nearby… and hit him with it to send him flying like meters away.

The moment I looked at his daughter, I saw eyes of chilling curiosity. I wasn't able to move at all… it felt like I was waiting for her to scream. But she didn't. So I ran… still waiting.

And up until now, it seems like she hasn't changed yet.

I guess my long wait is finally over…

**After some more hours, Vorona agrees to let Shizuo walk her home…**

"You seem to get a good hang of things, Shizuo."

"I don't know what you mean." You mean us dating?

"I was looking for you all those years." Wait, what? I then look at her with curiosity, "You were looking for me?"

"Yes. You gave my father what he really deserves. No one has ever showed him that he is not the most superior man in the world. I wanted to thank you for that." "That's nothing… it actually gave me nightmares."

"Are you still that strong?" She then looks back at me… "Can you still pick up a sign post like that?"

"I still can. But I don't like doing it anymore. You see, it's really causing me trouble. A lot have been picking fights with me and—"

"Shizuo is so cool." She then snuggles my arm… and I can't help blushing as I feel the warmth of her chest. "I really wanted to be your girlfriend."

?!

"Can you be loyal to me? Promise that you won't go out with another girl?"

"Vorona… it's so sudden." Fuck, why is the girl making the move here? This picture is so wrong.

"I've been holding back for five years. This is the first thing I want to be the moment I set foot on Japan again!" She leans closer, "Months after that day, my father deported me back to Russia because I wanted to meet you."

…

She looks away and then she whispers, "I was just thinking maybe I should already tell you about it. My apartment is just around a corner. Thank you." She then grows nearer for a peck…

At my lips.

"Good night."

She runs off… leaving me…

I can't even describe what I feel. More likely, if I should dance in the middle of the street now or just do it when I get home…

I press a hand against my face as I try to hide that maniacal smile (I think) I am doing right now. I can somehow feel victory is getting the best of me. I never thought that thing gave me a girlfriend! I mean, a lot of guys went after me and I had to resort in beating them all up! That attracted a lot of goons, too! But I don't care anymore…

I need to celebrate!

After checking my wallet if I have much money for merrymaking, I decide to walk to the direction of my own house from there. But the surroundings cannot help but to amuse me.

I have never been in this part of the city. I guess this is the red-light district of Ikebukuro… and it does have a teasing air around here.

As my eyes examine much about the gross billboards each brothel is displaying, I happen to find a… well, a beautiful woman holding a tray against her chest. She then happens to feel my stare and so she looks back at me.

She then smiles with her red eyes gleaming differently. She then walks off to the counter… letting me see the overall design of her exotic-looking red-black maid dress. Not to mention the garter belt…

I shouldn't be looking around places like this… but this is the place to… no. I just got myself a girl— but what if…

Right, I'm always trying my luck on women. She'll probably hate me if I make a rampage anyway. Thank God, I'm not really wearing my school uniform.

Goat's Den? Quite a peculiar name for a bar. But let's see…

I walk in the bar and look around to see a lot of middle-aged men enjoying the company of the girls in maid gowns. A finger then touches my chin… making me turn to a direction.

"Oh, you did come in. What me to lead you a seat?"

It is the brunette with red eyes, red lips and red nails. She appears more beautiful and se… seductive up close. I just nod and then she takes my hand as she walks around the place… with me looking around.

"Oi, Kanra. Looks like a first-timer. Take care of him~"

"So sure, I will. Won't let your hands on him." Her giggle does sound strange.

We then sit down a table that can seat… five or six people. She asks me to move a bit so she can sit beside me. After that, she hands me the menu that she has been holding on to, "So… here's the menu. Order what you like."

I then take a look at the menu and order for… well, practically the cheapest among everything, a cup of beer. I don't really like the taste of beer… but I have to so I can somewhat complete a bar experience.

She leaves to get my order and then she comes back with it… sitting next to me again, "Here's the beer for the baby."

"Baby?" "You still look like a student. Senior perhaps." "Can't see the reason for the address."

She giggles again and starts playing with my hair, "We rarely get young customers around here. Personally, I call those under the age of twenty… baby."

"Why? You above baby bracket?" She smiles and then leans her face at her hand with her elbow on the table, "You're so cute. I hope you come visit me every night. Oh, yes, my name is Kanra… what's yours?"

Without prior consent to myself, my eyes start venturing down to see her name plaque which bears the word 'Kanra'… I don't really think that's her real name, though. And seriously… her chest is starting to show from this line of sight. It's not really that big compared to Vorona's… but…

"You know, you're really showing signs of virginity, sweetie."

"Signs of what?" I shoot my eyes back to her face which a peculiar smirk is welcoming me. "Want to continue our little chat upstairs?"

"Upstairs? "Bed." Here goes the bad picture again.

I turn away and just resort to drinking my beer… my bitter beer. I guess me drinking it non-stop probably shows nervousness… but what else can I do? But I really don't like prostitutes… they're dirty. But she's creating a weird impact on me…

"When I say bed, I don't really pertain to sex. That would require a lot of cash from you. But since you scanned the menu for the cheapest item, I don't think you have enough cash on you." Now, that's insulting. "I just wanted to talk in a more private and quieter place. Wanna come? It's for free."

I finish the beer and wipe off the foam around my mouth. I then look at her again… her entrancing smile makes me want to go and talk with her some more. This day is the best turning point of my life… but gaining significant acquaintances in just one day? It smells fishy…

Whatever, I do come with her anyway.

Her room is rather classy and sophisticated… it appeared more like an office than a brothel room. She leads me in another room inside her place… probably the bedroom. But she promises not to go there, so I just have to control myself… I don't want to be paying more than I can.

We both sit down at the bed with me feeling uncomfortable about it. She then starts talking, "You're reeking with another woman's perfume. Have a girlfriend or something?"

"…well, I can't really call her a girlfriend." Yet. "Well, that's perfect… or else you'll be cheating."

"Is that what you wanted to talk about?" I then glare at her which makes her smile more. She then pushes me to the bed and gets on top, her face nearing mine and her neckline plunging really low, "Honestly, no. I'm really irritated when guys come here without the right mindset." "Mindset?"

"Heheh, you don't simply walk in a brothel without any intention of playing fire, do you?"

"You said—" "Yeah, I only said no sex. But~" She then starts kissing me torridly… stupid me not helping myself. We then start making out at the bed… both moaning out for pure pleasure.

Seriously, I don't know if I regret going here or not. I don't even know what's what. Just today, I met Vorona and Kanra. Maybe the fun's just getting started for me.

But deep inside, I really feel something fishy about this. Like… a sign of some fucking bad thing to happen.

…

**End of Chapter 1**

…

Thanks for reading! Please review! ^^


	2. A Little Occult Fest

Second chapter! I hope you like the premiere chapter! ^^ (RHSNI is becoming crazier…) I should have used Delic instead. BUT I love Shizuo more!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Durarara! As well as Catherine. Plot and weird unheard-of places mentioned are mine. Some other references used as well.

**Warnings:** Yaoi and hentai. Horror and supernatural themes implied. This is NOT based on the game Catherine's story line. **Shizuo, forgive me.**

…

**Whistling Dolls**

…

Hi, I'm Shizuo Heiwajima and I'm a desperate man trying to get a girlfriend. My life is nothing but a piece of trash ever since I graduated from primary school. A lot of people are picking fights with me just because I'm strong… swinging sign posts and stuff.

The next thing that happened is that I met Vorona Douglanikov. She is a girl I met five years ago in an incident where I recklessly displayed my odd strength. She does seem to fall in love with me that very moment and sooner, she will be my girlfriend.

And on my way to celebrate, there goes the exotic girl named Kanra. I met her at Goat's Den, a local bar, and I somewhat accidentally fall on her 'dangerous' side. I just hope I won't result in paying for a hundred thousand for her… but she's unexplainably delicious.

I may have become sinful the very moment I met these girls. But who knows what more is in store for me…

…

**Whistling Dolls**

_**Yanderes… men dressed as women… nightmares… I must be so fucked.**_

…

Dim lights start to blind me as soon as I try opening my eyes… my head still unclear about what happened last night.

As much as I know, this is not my fucking room since there is no stupid alarm going off. The room also reeks with women's perfume and strong incense candles. The wind… it smells like Kanra.

…?! FUCK!

I suddenly get up from the bed, sitting at the edge, and find myself lacking my shirt and zipper undone. I don't really remember if we did anything last night… other than the kiss. Maybe just some more teasing… the bed is not wet and I can't see any blood— fuck, blood? What am I thinking?

"Oh, my bouncing baby boy is awake."

"Wait, Kanra. I—"?!

"I know why you are giving me that kind of gaze, sweetie."

She's standing by the door with nothing but a long towel on her head and white short shorts. She looks drying her hair with the towel… which is the only thing that is hiding her breasts from my eyes. Basically… I have frozen.

"Your nose is bleeding." She then giggles strangely again and then she walks nearer to pick up my shirt on the floor, "You should really go home now. It's almost six. You see, we only let our customers stay here until six, so…"

She then sits at one of my thighs, wipes off the blood, and holds my face for another hot kiss. She then smiles and waves at me, "How about I see you again tonight?"

"…I'm not sure. I don't usually walk this way home."

"It's fine. Here's my number. Call me when you're coming." She hands me a small paper and then she takes a marker from somewhere and gives it to me, "Here. Write yours on me. So I can call you myself sometimes."

I take off the marker's cap and then I say… after sniffing in her fresh sweet smell, "…There?" How cruel of me to write at your newly-bathed skin.

She then giggles again and so I write it down at her chest… her saying after I finish, "…And done~! You better leave. Bye-bye-bee."

…

**Whistling Dolls**

**Rei Haruno —Sakura no Imooto**

**Chapter 2: A Little Occult Fest**

…

"Shizuo!"

I'm so sinful.

"Vorona." I turn to her before greeting and then she immediately snuggles my arm, "I feel lucky to see you before school. Now we're walking together again."

"Ah, yeah. About yesterday…" "Will it gon'na be a 'yes'?" "…Sure."

I'm not feeling anything at all. I'm basically tying myself with two totally different women but I'm not feeling guilt in cheating on them. I'm so sinful.

"Shizuo, let's go out tomorrow! It's Sunday… so I thought maybe you don't have anything to do."

"…Sure, let's go out. Where are we going?" "It's the man that's supposed to be deciding." "But you're the one who wanted to—" "Men decide!"

"How about the plan is… going wherever you want? Where do you want?"

"Movie house. Oh, I also wanted to take a look on the animals in the local zoo, too. I kind'a missed them all. I also wanted to taste that bestseller sandwich somewhere in Sunshine Street." She keeps on going…

Okay, so I just have to schedule things so that I won't get caught. And for her to not notice, I can only deal with Kanra at night… besides I have told Kanra there is this girl who I can't call a girlfriend just yet. But she's my girlfriend now and—

"Shizuo. You looked so tensed? Is something wrong?"

"Nothing really. I'm just thinking about things…"

"You wanted to go to that 'stage' already? That's so soon." I think I don't have an idea of what she is talking about… at the same time I think I do.

…

**Whistling Dolls**

…

"Seems like things between you and Vorona-san are going smooth." Shinra speaks to me when we are at the Men's Toilet… washing hands after the business. "Actually, I'm really relieved!"

"What do you mean you're relieved? Are you in league with those bastards?"

"Definitely. But since you have a girlfriend named Vorona. I'm definitely relieved!"

"Fuck you."

"But so just you know. I don't really like Vorona-san." Shinra starts to get serious… the dread feeling screeching through my skin. "She seems to be the type that kills anyone who gets near you. Or you yourself when caught red-handed."

Really? I don't think so.

"…Just kidding about the last part!" The bastard starts laughing out, "I can never think Shizuo can ever cheat! I mean, you even barely have the luck with women!"

"…Can you please…" "Eh— Shizuo?" "Say that again…" I resort in pulling out the sink from the wall only to smash him with it, spurting water not directed at me, "SHINRA-KUN!"

"W-Wait! Shizuo!" He runs off the toilet but my phone vibrates before I chase him out. I then drop the sink and check my phone…

Unread message from an unknown number.

I check it out and it… Kanra?! It says, 'Hiya, sweetie. I actually forgot to ask for your name. How terrible of me.'

'Oh. My name is—' Should I tell him my real name? I should make a name up… but I'm totally bad at doing so. Might as well tell her. 'Shizuo.'

'I'm amazed that you're on a vacant time, too~. *heart* Wait, I'm sending you something.' What would she—? Oh, here's the message.

?! FUCK! Kanra! I'm at school!

I can't help but to cover my face and blush at what I just saw. I then look at it again…

It's a _cruel_ fan-sign… where she is sitting at the bed with only a red scarf hanging from her shoulder to cover her right breast and her arm covering the left. Her finger with a red nail is brought to her deli— red lips as if she biting into it. My name is also written at her chest with red lipstick…

I feel so bad and blood is rushing out my nose. I need to get my composure back before going back to the classroom… or else Vorona might find out. She might kill Kanra if she…

Wait… two girls fighting over me? I'm starting to get cruel myself. Why did I suddenly enjoy thinking about that kind of scene?

…

**Whistling Dolls**

…

"Thanks for walking me home again. I'm starting to really feel that you're such a good man after all." Vorona smiles innocently and then I scratch my head, "Stop it."

"I really love Shizuo."

"…" I stare at her as she closes her eyes and brings her clasped hands to her chest. And then her gaze darts deep into my eyes, "I really do."

Despite the flowery words, her eyes don't seem to change… they remain cold and icy. At the first look, she really does appear happy. But staring deeper, her blue orbs just don't seem true at all.

But then she moves closer for another kiss… which I give her as my girlfriend.

Vorona and Kanra are very different. Their eyes are like the contrasting fire and ice. Their gazes do speak for the color as well… one is warm and provoking while the other is cool and relaxing. But the way they talk… the playfulness and the innocence, contrast the earlier stereotypic fronts.

It's not like Kanra's telling me she loves me… but if she does… I won't be able to tell who is telling the truth.

"Shizuo?"

"Eh?"

"What are you thinking of?"

"S-Sorry. Just things…" She steps back from me and then she turns around like dancing, "Whatever, see you tomorrow. At this very spot by ten."

"Sure." "Don't forget!" "I won't!"

…

**Whistling Dolls**

…

**Outside Shizuo's head…**

The blonde man sinks in his bed with the thoughts about Kanra and Vorona in his head. He feels like getting tugged by different faces of romance represented by the two women: Vorona, the innocent and possessive type, and Kanra, the intimate and generous type. And no matter how hard it is to crack it all up, he seems to enjoy their presence.

Or maybe, his ideal woman exists between the two…

Thinking about them, Shizuo finds himself slowly drifting to his dreams which he will be feeling much better. However… things happen.

The blonde man finds himself within a void of darkness… seeing nothing but black. He looks around some more and whispers to himself, "Where am I?"

"Welcome, kid. It will be pleasure to do business with you." A male voice speaks… his tone described as young yet menacing.

"Business?"

"Yes, you will be partaking in a transaction. Money? No, that's not the payment."

"Then what is it?"

"Your soul." Shizuo's eyes widen. "Ah, yes. You can call me Neko-rabbit and I will be facilitating you through."

"What kind of fuck is this?"

"Well, this fuck is called a nightmare. And you can only wake up after accomplishing what is needed of you."

"Some kind of a fucking game."

"Yes. This fucking game will be starting. See you soon!"

"Oi! Neko-fuck-rabbit! Dammit." Shizuo huffs in madness and the stupidity of the thing seems to awaken the demonic Shizuo which sleeps inside him. However, he anger disappears as the place starts to crumble and reveals a glassy place. It seems like a maze of some sort.

"SHIIIIIZUUUUOOOOO-KUN!" He shrieks as he hears a cute female voice speak behind him. Then he sees a giant hamster rolling cage behind him… with a faceless angel doll inside. Her hair is like the golden sun but she utterly looks like a mannequin.

"Come here!" She moves… practically making the cage roll towards the blonde man. And seeing that the glass walls the cage is ramming at crumbles into pieces, he suddenly runs for it.

"No! Please, don't run away!" The angel begs cutely as she chases after the blonde man with that cage destroying everything.

"Shit!" Shizuo yells as he ends up with a dead end… however, the wall being glass, he risks jumping into it. The wall breaks and lets him pass through and the chase continues.

"Shizuo-kun! That's cheating!"

"The hell I care!"

"Please stop!"

Despite the developing fatigue, the man continues to run away… not caring about the walls he is breaking. And then a peculiar door seems to be at sight… like having a flag waving 'WAY OUT'. Shizuo speeds through the door and opens it…

"Shizuo-kun!" He looks back at the angel and she begins breaking into pieces, red liquid flowing out from her vessel, "Shi… Shizuo-kun…"

"Congratulations, Shizuo. Heheh… you're safe for tonight." White light envelops the place and the next second—

"…sage after the beep. Beep. Shizuo? Where are you? This is my seventh call!"

Shizuo darts open his eyes and gets up from the bed… feeling his body enveloped by sweat.

"I hope you're not forgetting our date. Or maybe you're still at the bed with another girl?!"

The call ends and then Shizuo covers his face to bring back his composure. He then gazes at the clock… 11:15.

"Fuck."

**Minutes later.**

"Shizuo!" Vorona yells at him as he arrives at the meeting place, an hour and a half late.

"Sorry. I overslept." He then blushes as he looks away, "I normally stay home during Sundays. You see, you're… you're my first g— I mean."

"…Huh? That's not an excuse!" She flares so bad and yells out loud, enough to attract the passers-by's attention. "I can't believe you!"

Ah, yes… innocence equates childishness.

"Sorry." Shizuo whispers yet again and then she calms down a bit. She then grabs his wrist and drags him away, "You better treat me good today. I hate you for being late!"

"I already said—"

"What do you think your 'sorry' can do?! Just shut up!"

Yes, childishness indeed.

…

**End of Chapter 2**

…

Thanks for reading! Please review! ^^


	3. Trepidation Against Temptation

And the little game starts! Since I got the inspiration from a game, things might appear game-like… but I'll try to keep it as minimal. Or maybe, I can do it like a novel-turned eroge. XD I might even add up some more characters sooner.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Durarara! As well as Catherine. Plot and weird unheard-of places mentioned are mine. Some other references used as well.

**Warnings:** Yaoi and hentai. Horror and supernatural themes implied. This is NOT based on the game Catherine's story line. **Shizuo, forgive me.**

…

**Whistling Dolls**

…

Hi, I'm Shizuo Heiwajima and I'm a normal cheater that's hooking up with two girls. Though I may not have been sexually involved to a certain degree, I am still working out a relationship with both Kanra and Vorona, the girls of different personas.

Yesterday, I wake up still in Kanra's room and fail to hold back as she walks in the room half-naked. We then exchange digits and she begins sending me messages as well as supposed-to-be lewd photos. Not to mention, she's showing too much… more like showing ME too much.

And then I also schedule a date with Vorona today. But it turns into a disaster thanks to a weird dream hosted by a fucking Neko-rabbit. Within the dream, I get to run through glass walls with a mannequin trying to squash me dead.

I don't want to associate my girls with my dreams right now. And I need to fix what's been broken…

…

**Whistling Dolls**

_**Yanderes… men dressed as women… nightmares… I must be so fucked.**_

…

**Inside Shizuo's head…**

My ear already hurts earlier so I just have to give in to her requests. In just one treat to the most expensive fine dine-in restaurant in Ikebukuro, she automatically returns to her normal charming state.

I didn't think she will be this demanding.

However, I still don't have a notion to leave her. To be honest, I would really like to keep both of them.

"Shizuo." Vorona speaks as we pass by the park, "…I'm so sorry for yelling at you. I was just upset."

"V—" "Maybe I did expect too much about first dates. I'm really sorry, Shizuo."

"…S-Sure. I mean, a man shouldn't keep a woman waiting after all. I'll work it out next time."

"Next time?" Her icy eyes glitter as she leans closer to me, "When are we going out again?"

"Maybe some time after class." And despite my pride, I still have to ask sustenance from my younger brother. My 'sustenance' hasn't arrived yet.

"Oh, then I will be waiting. I hope it won't turn so bad like today." She smiles innocently again, "But you know what? This first date will be so cute to look back at when we're old and all we do is reminisce the past."

"…Yeah. That would be cute."

"Right, I wanted to ask Shizuo." She then pulls me to a bench and we both sit down as she holds my hand, "Does Shizuo love me, too?"

"…"

"…You don't?"

"I mean… what's with you becoming more childish?"

"Oh." She blushes and looks away, "I have read in an article that being childish will make a guy like a girl better."

"You don't have to act. I like you the way you are."

…

**Whistling Dolls**

**Rei Haruno —Sakura no Imooto**

**Chapter 3: Trepidation against Temptation**

…

Vorona then stares directly at my eyes again… only to pull me for a brief kiss. She then pulls back and she flashes a big smile, "I love you, Shizuo!"

"…I love you, too, Vorona."

She then hugs me tightly… as if she refuses to let go.

However, she has to go by four… there are still things to do back home, she said. She waves goodbye at me again after a habitual kiss.

**Outside Shizuo's head…**

The blonde man then walks off with the thoughts about what he said going around his mind. He's trying to convince himself that those words… he can stand up to those words.

I love you is just an easy phrase to hurl out.

And to be fair… he has to hurl out the same overrated phrase to Kanra. But the problem there is… does Kanra love him?

"Maybe I should drop by Goat's Den later."

There must be something wrong with this man. Something is terribly wrong.

He walks along the city to spend some more time outside his house. Looking around whatever takes interest and checking out whatever is worth checking out. Until he grows tired of the Ikebukuro afternoon scenery.

"I should head h—" "Oh, sorry."

"…Kanra?"

The woman who he just bumped into looks at him with curiosity. Unlike her night outfit, the girl named Kanra is wearing a considerably long black coat, dark blue loose shirt, black pleated skirt and dark high boots. Her red lips are not adorned by lipstick… her whole face doesn't even have make up on it. The blonde man barely recognizes her…

Since she looks years younger.

"Oh, if it isn't Shizu-chan." "I already have a pet name?" "Don't you like it?"

Shizuo laughs out and then he scratches his head, "More like, I'm not used to having one."

"Are you new to the species called women?" She laughs out as they walk along the direction Kanra is headed. "I wasn't really expecting to see you around, Shizu-chan."

"Yeah, me either. Do you mind if I ask how old you really are?" "…Eighteen. Yeah, I know I look sixteen. Make-up makes me look twenty-one."

"…You don't act so… Kanra right now."

"I'm not willing to shout outside Goat's Den that I'm a prostitute." She then smiles at me still the way she used to, "It actually disturbs me that you're calling me Kanra outside Goat's Den."

She then raises her hand for a handshake, "Izaya. My real name is Izaya Orihara. It sounds weird but that's my real name. Welcome to my morning life."

"Shizuo Heiwajima." He responds and then the girl walks ahead for him to follow her, "You're dressed up good today. Been on a date?"

"(Thanks.) Yeah. I hope you don't mind." She then stops for the man to catch up and she takes a hold of his arm, "Oh, wow! What kind of girl is she? (Oh, do you mind if I ask you to buy me ice cream?)"

"She's completely different from you. (What flavor do you like?)" They stop by an ice cream stand and take two strawberry ice creams. "Oh, in every way? Like she's blonde since I'm brunette? She's reserved because I'm flirtatious? She's ugly 'cause I'm hot?"

"Wait, both of you are beautiful. But she's a foreigner and you're Japanese." "Oh! That must be Heaven to date beautiful girls…" "Might be. I mean…"

"You're definitely new to the species called women!" "Geez, shut up."

"I don't usually want talking to my customers outside GD, but I can still make exceptions." She smiles like how she usually does and then she starts prancing, "Are you coming over tonight?"

"…No. Sorry, still need to do some things back home." "Oh… you're going home now?" Her tone starts to play again with her gaze starting to become more Kanra-ish than her day persona, "Don't you just want to take me home with you~?"

"I…" The blonde man stutters, "I c-can't do that." "Who said I would allow that?" She then glares at the surprised man and then her face gives out a mischievous expression. Izaya then grabs Shizuo's collar to pull him closer for a kiss.

She breaks the kiss and licks her lips, "You're really the cutest thing I have ever seen. See you soon, Shizu-chan!" She then runs off with her hair and coat flying off, "Bye-bye-bee!"

…

**Whistling Dolls**

…

Shizuo walks back to his way home after wandering much that afternoon. The post lights are flicking because of the insects flying around the bulbs. The blonde man has failed to profess his somewhat fabricated love to Kanra… who told the truth about her name. Just this day, he learns something new about his women.

But a sudden terrible feeling comes to Shizuo as he notices yet another heavy gaze on him. Shizuo then turns around to see Vorona at a corner… staring deep into his figure. She then twitches and waves at Shizuo, "Shizuo!"

"Vorona? It's already late night. What are you doing out here?" Shizuo walks nearer to her after illegally crossing a street.

"I was waiting for you to come by." She then hugs him and shoves her face at his chest, "I… It just feels so cold without you."

"…" He then looks at the alley where she is probably from… being so dark and eerie to be trekked by a woman of her age alone.

He then gazes at the direction of his house… and other pictures. He then shakes his head and then he sighs, "It's probably too dark to walk back to your house. Want to stay at my place for the night?"

Vorona lifts her face and smiles at him. She then nods with excitement before they pull back and start walking home to the man's house.

**Arriving at the house ten minutes later, clock ticking past 10…**

Vorona beholds the interior of Shizuo's house… his somewhat rundown place. It is quite undeniable that a man lives within the home… like much how stereotypic it can be. She is frozen and shocked of what it looks like… her trembling body trying to erase her sudden disgust.

"Let it out. My place is dirty."

"Sorry, Shizuo." She covers her face with her hands… and then a wild idea comes into her mind. She then grabs Shizuo's shirt as he passes her by, "Shizuo." "Hm?" "How about we clean it tomorrow?"

"O…Okay. Well, thank you." "That is what housewives do."

She then races away upstairs as Shizuo gulps down that lump in his throat. Vorona walks around the hallway of the second storey. She opens all doors until she finds Shizuo's room… which is what a man's room could be. Still a dumpsite in progress but there are no dirty clothes lying around. Vorona looks around and dashes to the drawers as if trying to look for something.

"Oi, Vorona! What are you—?" Shizuo walks in the room to check out what the girl is up to… only to find her crouching beside his bed as if looking for something under the bed.

That ass…

Red tint runs along his face once again as he stares at Vorona's ass that moves as she looks under the bed. However, the trance breaks as she pulls back and sits down at the floor… "I can't find it." "Find what?" "Porn magazines."

Shizuo suddenly loses balance as he walks towards her upon the brief discussion of the missing item. Though he manages to stand up again, he can't help but to speak in an irritated tone, "Do you think I'm a pervert?! HUH?!"

"I thought every male highschooler has one."

"Don't put me in that fucking bracket?!" The blond then snaps out of it… realizing that he has been yelling at her the moment she gazes at him. He then looks away, "Sorry. That's terrible of me…" "It's my fault."

Vorona then stands up to dust herself and then she wraps her arm at Shizuo's neck, "Shizuo…"

"Vorona."

"Love me…"

**Inside Shizuo's head…**

Love her? Does she mean… w-wait. Why do I always find myself stuck in a fucking wrong picture?

"Don't you want to?"

"Wait, Vorona. What do you mean?" I just manage to make sure she is referring to what I really think she is. She then smiles and places her head at my chest, "I can feel your heart beating. So loud that I don't need to get so near."

"Vorona…"

"So loud that I think it needs something from me. Asking something from me…" "Vorona—" "Shizuo…" She then holds my face, with her face showing a weak expression, "I'm all yours…"

There goes another passionate kiss from my girlfriend… and then she slides her arms down to take a hold of my shoulders. My arms then wrap at her waist as the kiss starts to get torrid like how Kanra and I normally kiss. Vorona then starts walking backwards… try to make me follow her movement. But if I do, I might… I might…

Right… I am a man after all.

**Outside Shizuo's head…**

His hands then start crawling under Vorona's shirt as they move towards the bed. With the lights out and with lovers moaning in passion present in the room, whatever can happen… or more like, they can do anything.

Shizuo finally pushes Vorona to the bed and gets on top her to resume the torrid kissing. The woman then starts unbuttoning his shirt and her hands roam around his chest and back. The blond pulls back from her somehow and lets a thin line of drool connect their wet lips. The girl is now looking so weak… and she lets her arms drop to her side…

As a cue of permission.

…

**Whistling Dolls**

…

"Good evening, Shizuo."

Shizuo shoots his eyes open and then he sits up as he finds himself, once again, in the dark void. The voice named Neko-rabbit is back and that means he's fucked in a nightmare again. The blond man gets up… only to find himself in just boxers unlike before.

"The fuck?" He blushes and then the voice chuckles, "Ahahaha! You like the current uniform? I just thought you would like to stay like that for tonight. It's a bit steamy out here."

"Steamy?" He whispers and then the surroundings begin to be eaten by fire… well, basically the whole floor has become engulfed by fire. Shizuo then starts reacting somehow to the heat, his odd body minimizing the impact to his skin.

"Shizuo-chan~!" A devil mannequin then lands behind the guy and lashes out a whip from her waist, "My little naughty boy~"

"What in the world?"

"I need to teach you a lot of sweet and painful things!" She then strikes at him but he dodges. The mannequin then gets engulfed by fire, "Come here, naughty boy~"

"What are you staring at? Run for your life!" Neko-rabbit laughs out and then Shizuo does what is told. The woman then chases him… the place starting to imitate another maze. But as what Shizuo thought, the walls cannot be breached easily like the first one. However, he greatly relies on his monstrous features… until…

"AAAAHH! Do it harder, Shizuo!"

"V-Vorona?" The blond then stops running to look around for the girl but then he finds blood in his hands instead. No, in his entire body. His body trembles as he stares at the blood covering him, the red liquid with no known source. The mannequin then lashes the whips and catches him by the neck… her menacing smirk heard aloud.

"Never… stop running."

…

**End of Chapter 3**

…

Thanks for reading! Please review! ^^


	4. Profound Lips

Okay, I might start introducing more people here or on the next chapter. ^^ Now things are really getting out-of-hand… (To those who are getting confused, storytelling of scenes in the beginning is left from the last POV used in the last chapter unless indicated to have shifted.)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Durarara! As well as Catherine. Plot and weird unheard-of places mentioned are mine. Some other references used as well.

**Warnings:** Yaoi and hentai. Horror and supernatural themes implied. This is NOT based on the game Catherine's story line. **Shizuo, forgive me.**

…

**Whistling Dolls**

…

Hi, I'm Neko-rabbit… the facilitator of nightmares. Well, not just a normal facilitator since I have been intently observing one of my players by the name of Shizuo Heiwajima. He's such a naughty man who has been playing with two girls for three days now.

On the left side, there is this Japanese girl named Izaya Orihara who is also known as Kanra back in Goat's Den. She seems to be actively flinging with the blonde man during the night but she seems to be turning her flirt mode off as long as the sun is still visible.

On the right side, there is this Russian girl named Vorona Douglanikov who is known to be one of Shizuo's classmates and is Shizuo's first girlfriend. She is always in a possessive mode on Shizuo who is somehow enjoying her touchiness that somewhat rivals Kanra's.

Ah, such beautiful event to have its consequences beheld. What do you think?

…

**Whistling Dolls**

_**Yanderes… men dressed as women… nightmares… I must be so fucked.**_

…

"Shizuo? Shizuo?"

Shinra keeps on tapping the blond's head with a finger as the man keeps on burying his face at the desk. He is in school way earlier than he usually is. Must be to avoid walking to school with Vorona that Monday.

And without Shizuo talking about things, the young doctor-wanna-be has already known that he is disturbed… mentally disturbed.

**Inside Shinra's head…**

It's just three days since he met Vorona-san and now, he's been acting quite strange. She must have terrorized him to a certain degree that a trauma has developed. And as long as he gets to see her, he will be feeling so scared and hysterical.

But I have never seen Shizuo become traumatized like this. I never even thought he ever would be in the first place.

"Neh, Shizuo. Did something happen last night? Your kindergarten brain seems to be malfunctioning."

"Shinra, can you keep a secret?" "No, I can't." "Then fucking shut up."

A secret? Hm. This oddball here seems to be up to something that he shouldn't be. Hm. Huh? Was that his cellphone that just rang?

I secretly reach for his cellphone that is showing itself from his uniform blazer's pocket. I flip it open and see a message from a known number… Vorona-san. Apparently, she's asking if he's already in school because she's running late for waiting for him. She is also apologizing for keeping him up late and waking him up hours before school.

Did they do something last night? Is my friend here finally became a man? Oh, there's another message in…

Kanra? 'Good morning, Shizu-chan! *hearts* How's your sleep? The night significantly got colder without you. Hope you can drop by later.'

"Hey, what are you doing, Shinra?" Shizuo finally notices that I have his phone and I'm frowning at a particular something. However, I just smile and type something as a new message before handing it over.

'I can keep a secret, Shizuo. It's just that you have to tell me about it so that I would know whom to avoid with such talks.'

He frowns at me and then I take the cellphone and write another message. 'Did Vorona-san just find out that you're cheating on her? I mean, there is this suspicious text from someone named Kanra.'

"Fuck."

…

**Whistling Dolls**

**Rei Haruno —Sakura no Imooto**

**Chapter 4: Profound Lips**

…

**Lunchtime, an ever-famous rooftop scene…**

"So for starters… I don't know to talk to her again." Shizuo starts talking as we eat our lunch, the so-called secret as the topic of main concern. Apparently, he has said that there are three things that he wants to talk about. More like three secrets to spill…

"I see. Did you just do each other?"

"I haven't really gone to saying that part yet. Is it a bit obvious?"

"I read Vorona-san's message about staying up late and waking up earlier. I just jumped into the nearest conclusion."

"Well, fuck you." He stings me again with words but then he calms down a bit, "So how?" I hum and then points out like a love guru, "You should talk like nothing happened. Only girls waver in those times. But Vorona-san seems fine so don't panic."

"I wished that was just easy." "Is it because of this Kanra?" "No. I don't think I— Kanra will have problems with it. She's into a late-night business so I guess those things are normal."

"You're hooking up with hooker?!"

Shizuo's eyes of deemed destruction shine upon me… making me bow down and apologize, "I humbly ask for your forgiveness." "Forgiven."

"So you're starting to get scared that one or both of them might leave you if they find out that you have… the two of them?" That's a bit tricky.

"No. Vorona seems to be the type who… who can kill for love. She might hurt Kanra if she finds out."

"Then why did you do it?" "I don't know." "Does Vorona lack something? I mean, she's beautiful and sexy. She has big boobs, flat tummy and nice ass." I'm not checking her out… it's just so easy to notice. "What's wrong with her?" Though I have expressed my discomfort about her before.

"Something just doesn't feel right. I can see that every time I stare at her eyes." "Then don't— no, I don't mean to say anything! I swear!" That was close. But then again, why does he continue on entertaining the poor girl if… "How about this Kanra girl? Isn't something wrong with her?"

"Huh? That one's clear. She's a prostitute." "I mean, anything else?" "Nothing really." "Are you just scared that Vorona would hurt Kanra? The girl you really love?" "No, I don't think I can really say I love Izaya— I mean, Kanra. Ah, fuck that."

"Why, Shizuo? Why?" I whisper as my head starts to hurt, "This is the first time girls become fond of you… and you're even cheating on them? (What does that Kanra look like anyway?)"

"I don't know. I just didn't think it would be… argh." He covers his face with a hand, "In a way, I somewhat enjoy going out with the two of them." "Sexual pleasure. Probably because we haven't been around girls that much. You're just enjoying yourself too much. Just good luck on Vorona-san's murder case sooner."

"There's one more thing I need to tell you." "What is it?" "Don't call me crazy, okay?" "You are definitely crazy, Shizuo. So I don't think there's a need— I humbly ask for your forgiveness again."

"I'm having these weird nightmares. Like I'm being chased by mannequins that want to kill me." He drops his hand, "I'm somewhat having them every night. Each and every night, it differs." He then holds his neck, "Last night, I got caught by one mannequin. I burned for so long until my sense became numb. When I wake up, the fucking weird voice then says he will let me off the hook on my first death."

"The nightmare accidents, I see." "Nightmare accidents?" "You should watch news, Shizuo. There have been strange cases where men die in their sleeps with various reasons. Like people getting magically crushed, burned and anything else. But the only thing getting affected is the bodies alone. Last night, one man is found burned to cinders in his room without the bed getting burned as well."

"You got'ta be kidding me."

"I'm telling the truth. Most of those who died said that they dream about games where monsters are chasing them."

Shizuo freezes up and then Vorona-san walks in the place, "Shizuo, there you are. I've been looking for you… are you avoiding me?"

"No…" He simply says. The blonde then looks at me and her piercing glare demands me to spill the beans. I then just look at Shizuo and then I say, "He doesn't want you to worry about him. He's going through a series of _nonsensical_ nightmares."

"R-Really? Why didn't you just tell me, Shizuo?" She makes her way to Shizuo and embraces him tightly, "Don't be scared. I will be here for you." "Thanks." Now this is starting to get… envious.

I shift my gaze from the lovers and then I stare at the empty blue sky. To be honest, that news about the nightmare accidents is kind'a disturbing. People are dying without any plausible cause of deaths… as if they are traveling to another dimension when they sleep. They die in nightmares; thus, influencing the material body which lies in our dimension. But if explained by a man of science as myself, the brain might have been reacting well to the impulses sent by the senses. A particular type of virus can be causing the effect that is detected by the brain; thus, enabling the body to become as if dying in such state.

I am a man of science… so I am determined to find scientific explanations as to the existence of the non-humans. Vampires, werewolves, fairies… there must be things in their DNA that make them stand out from normal humans. My perfect sample to study is Shizuo Heiwajima himself. His strength is naturally unnatural. He is born in a normal family… yet he exists as if a monster among humans.

For days, these accidents have been the object of my researches yet only few things have remained true and credible enough to pinpoint targets. All victims are men whose ages vary from seventeen to forty-plus. They are all in relationships such as a couple, engaged, or even married. Aside from those, the victims are not in contact with one another… though some are thought to be friends or peers. The source of this dubbed curse is still unknown… and data found in crime scenes are currently impossible to acquire for now.

"Hey, Kishitani, are you listening to me?" "Sorry, V-Douglanikov-san." "Seriously?"

"I should take my leave. I want to run towards the library for something." I gather my things and leave them alone at the rooftop… without even hearing their reactions about it. The cases of nightmare accidents are so high and widespread. There is a high chance that Shizuo might become a victim sooner.

**Hours later, night time…**

Based from reports… the men are usually seen walking around the red-light district of the city. For sure, I can feel how these places have enticed even that kindergarten monster. The air is filled with the scent of candles and perfumes of different women who possess the same nature of jobs.

Prostitutes, hookers, ladies of the night… or whatever they are called.

Even if this is the most advanced type of STD that even affects the psychological well-being of the victims, there must be at least an origin of the virus. Brothels, bars, inns and other accommodation establishments which serve as dens to men who are within the target range are all my hypothetical points. Where promiscuity and prostitution are popular… they are my current samples to test.

"Please let me go!" "No way! You owe us that bottle, miss!"

I then turn to an alley where I hear voices… only to see a girl getting ganged up on by drunkards. I walk on nearer, hearing her loud pleas to be released. But the men don't plan on doing so… their malicious minds already in the move. I then draw out my stun gun and attempt to become a hero.

…

"Oi! Get back here!" The three drunkards yell as I run off from the place with the girl in tow. Well, I did somehow fail in playing hero and earn a punch… well, compared to Shizuo's hits, it is nothing. Well, I manage to take the girl with me and hope to outrun those thugs. After minutes of running non-stop, we finally lose them and then she looks at me…

Holy heavens! She's so beautiful! No goddess can rival her godlike face and— and— "Nii-san?"

"Oh? Oh, sorry. I suddenly felt bewitched by your beauty." I scratch my head and then she looks away, "Witch? I'm so sorry for the trouble."

"My name is Shinra. What's yours?" "…I'm not supposed to talk to strangers." "How about as a little 'thank you'?"

She looks at me and stares deeply at my dark orbs with her emerald ones… only to blink and bow down a bit, "Celty."

"You seem to be in your work uniform, Celty-san. How about I walk you back to your workplace? It's dangerous out here… those guys might find you again. Don't worry, it won't be a bother."

**After minutes of walking and getting wary of the thugs…**

Goat's Den? This place is very popular but is avoided because of charging higher rates… yet those who have experienced the Goat service said that it's even on a bargain price. The women are all beautiful and worth more than every penny they spend. If this girl works here… I might as well believe the 'all girls are beautiful' part.

We come in the bar which has a brothel on the higher floors and then Celty runs towards a brunette woman alone on the table far away. She goes to her side and embraces her to show her worry and fear. The brunette in a red-black maid gown flinches and then she caresses Celty's head, "Neh, Celty-kun… what happened? Why are you scared?"

"They're scary, Kanra-san. They're all scary…"

"Don't worry, Celty-kun. You're all safe in here." Okay, I really believe the 'all girls are beautiful' part… and I now know why Shizuo suddenly fell in love with this girl named Kanra. She then notices me standing before the table and offers me a seat, "Oh, pardon my insensibility, master. Please take a seat."

"Uhm, can I talk to you about something, Kanra-san?"

"Please feel free, master." Her red orbs glisten brightly as if gems hit by the dear moonlight. Celty then straightens and asks me as she hands me the opened menu she finds beside Kanra-san, "Will this be okay?" "She means if you want those items as a treat for taking her back here."

"…Sure. Anything from Celty-san is alright." She then leaves to get the order to the counter… Kanra-san striking a seductive pose, "So what do you wanted to talk about?"

"I don't know if it's just me… or something is really wrong with Celty-san? It's not like I'm degrading her state… I'm just getting worried."

"Oh, she lost her memories. I found her drifting around the streets one night. I ask her to just work here as a waitress so she has a place to stay." She then chuckles and cocks her head at a direction, "So just you know, not all waitresses in this place make money in the brothel upstairs. Only those who are ready for the consequences are."

"I see. I hope she'll recover her memories soon. And yes…" I look at her seriously and she answers me with a welcoming smile, "Do you know about the nightmare accidents?" "I heard a lot about it. Weird deaths are in the city. It's kind'a scary… but it only happen to guys so I can rest."

"Is there any chance that you have seen those guys in this bar before they died?" She then looks straight at my eyes with a blank face… latterly adorned with a smile, "Goat's Den is popular for high rates. We don't have much poor people coming in." "Is that a no?"

"Yes, I have seen some of them. The one who is found dead yesterday even came here two nights ago. My customer to be specific." There goes her seductive pose again, "I'm not going to be a suspect, right? I mean, I just did what I'm getting paid for."

"Apologies, master." Celty-san then pardons for the interruption and serves my food before sitting next to me. I smile at her for a thank you and then I continue talking with Kanra-san, "All victims are seen going around this district. Haven't you heard that they are blaming the bars and brothels for the weird deaths? They are thinking that this is some sort of fatal STD hookers are spreading across the city."

Kanra-san then just pulls back and lays her back at the upholstered back supporter of the U-shaped couch we're sitting at, "A lonely man comes in looking for warmth, love and care. A lonely man that is derived from affection and the feeling of importance. A lonely man that thinks the world has already abandoned him. When a lonely man walks in GD, we go and make him happy. We know sex is not an answer… but it something that can make him think life is still waiting for him to fly off and soar higher. That is what we do… we don't kill unfaithful men."

She then stands up to leave with Celty-san and I watching her leave for the stairs.

She somewhat has a good defense for her job… but there's something suspicious about what she said.

"Kanra-san looked pretty mad." "How about you, Celty-san? Do you know something about the nightmare accidents?"

Celty-san then takes my hand and scribbles numbers on my palm with her red pen. She finishes and then she speaks, "There is something Kanra-san told me about. It is like a special hotline to call if you need answers. But it sounds so dangerous so consider it your last option."

"What is this special hotline?"

"Hotline to Hell." She then looks at me, "That's what they call it. They say the devil will answer you if you call and your soul will be the payment. Not all of it… more like years left in your life span. Depending on the importance of the question, years will be deducted."

"Are you for real?"

"I have heard some of us have talked to him… and they even asked for the favor of making them beautiful." Celty-san then looks around and whispers at my ears, "That is why there is no single ugly girl in our bar and everyone is good on their services."

"That can't be possible—"

"Goat is the pet of Satan. That's why this place is called Goat's Den. Almost everyone here works for him…"

"…Why? Why are telling me all of this?"

"I… I don't know but I just thought I should."

**An hour later, at Shinra's bedroom in a luxury condominium unit…**

"Okay… let's give it a try." I am a man of science. There is no such thing as the Devil.

Ring… Ring…

"Hello, this is the Hotline to Hell." My eyes widen as a harsh and eerie voice answers my call…

"What is it that you wanted to know the most? Your future? Ah, yes. Your future will be a bit sweetened by someone's arrival in your life. However, when you gain… you have to lose. Hm. It's like saying… I wonder when a person dear to you will die."

…

**End of Chapter 4**

…

Thank you for reading! Please review! ^^


	5. Once Upon A Snow Covered Heart

Wait a moment… time for some flashback. XD Well… I mean, this happened at the same day of chapter 4.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Durarara! As well as Catherine. Plot and weird unheard-of places mentioned are mine. Some other references used as well.

**Warnings:** Yaoi and hentai. Horror and supernatural themes implied. This is NOT based on the game Catherine's story line. **Shizuo, forgive me.**

…

**Whistling Dolls**

…

Hi, I'm Neko-rabbit and the facilitator of nightmare accidents that has been reported to be spreading around the city. I am still observing humans from my invisible seat up here in the clouds. Ah, such a nice view.

Another interesting human I found is this boy named Shinra Kishitani. He is Shizuo's only friend and he is a doctor-wanna-be who is much focused on dealing with the psychology of humans. He keeps on digging on my games and he even comes across the girls named Celty and Kanra.

Celty is a girl that has lost her memories… who Kanra somehow adopted and made to work in GD. And after Shinra pisses off one of Shizuo's sweethearts, she introduces him to the deadly Hotline to Hell. Even to the etymology of Goat's Den.

And oh, during the time Shinra has been digging… what could someone else be doing?

…

**Whistling Dolls**

_**Yanderes… men dressed as women… nightmares… I must be so fucked.**_

…

**Inside Vorona's head…**

The morning after a warm night gets considerably colder. As I stand here at the corner waiting for my love, I seem to start differentiating my life here in Japan before and after I met Shizuo.

It just used to be me and my father. Almost every day, I have to eat on my own before a wide presidential table. Maids are always doing things for me… so I don't really have anything to do.

I never liked my life. I feel like a doll kept in a locked doll house… getting moved only when someone comes over to play. Everyone thinks I am not human, my gaze never contained any life or heat the least. I always gaze like I don't even feel anything at all.

Maybe because my heart has never been lit by anything for years. It has remained cold ever since the day I was born. Nothing has kept me warm… nothing has kept me from feeling so dead.

However, ever since I met Shizuo, I feel the ice is starting to melt. Well, not entirely since… he has not really devoted himself solely to me.

I know it is bad to doubt someone but I really feel he has been giving out love to someone else. To another woman? To a very close person? Or maybe…

I cannot help but to sigh… it's not like having me think about it can make a difference. At this very moment, I have the 'right' to him. He is my boyfriend. And he will always be.

I draw out my phone and stares at a number saved on my phonebook. "Because we're destined for one another. Right?" Click. "Neko-rabbit?"

…

**Whistling Dolls**

**Rei Haruno —Sakura no Imooto**

**Chapter 5: Once Upon a Snow-Covered Heart**

…

**Hours later, at the rooftop…**

"Shizuo, there you are. I've been looking for you…" I run to him for an embrace but halt when I feel him ignoring me, "Are you avoiding me?"

"No." Comes his simple answer. I then look at his friend and then he answers, "He doesn't want you to worry about him. He's going through a series of _nonsensical_ nightmares."

"R-Really? Why didn't you just tell me, Shizuo?" I continue walking towards my beloved Shizuo and embrace him tightly, "Don't be scared. I will be here for you." I then close my eyes as I take in his warmth.

But wait… nightmares? "Kishitani, what nightmares has he been seeing?" I wait for him to look back at me… my patience running out and I call to him multiple times.

"Hey, Kishitani, are you listening to me?" "Sorry, V-Douglanikov-san." "Seriously?"

"I should take my leave. I want to run towards the library for something." He ignores me and goes straight downstairs. I then turn to Shizuo, "Shizuo, how are you feeling now?"

"Vorona… can you just stay here for a while?"

"Sure." I hug him some more and then he starts stroking at my hair, "About last night…" "I'm completely alright. I'm not feeling anything weird… for now."

"Good." Good? What does he mean?

He then stays quiet and soon leans at me… his peaceful face telling me he wants to sleep.

"I'm really sorry for waking you up so early. But sure, you can lean on me. you don't have to care about something else… I'll protect you."

I hold him much tighter. "Because you're mine alone."

…

**Whistling Dolls**

…

It's strange but then again, Shizuo didn't tell me what has been bothering him. I did hear about the nightmare accidents but I don't want to assume that he could be experiencing such wild reality as such.

I think about my life that is now starting to grow cold. I walk home alone directly from school without anyone else. The blowing wind then kisses me… making me feel a colder day.

Spring has already ended, right? June is already summer, right?

"Wow, what do we have here?" "A sweet chick walking alone."

"Why, dear? Boyfriend too busy to love you?"

I lift my face to see the three strange men that block my way. They wear ripped jackets, faded black clothes, bearded faces… breaths that suck, etc. Based from their looks, they must be gangsters. I then try to motion away but one grabs my arm, "Hey, Miss. Why don't you just go out with us, huh? A cute girl like you will suit us… just fine~."

"Please let me go!"

I struggle against their hold… until a girl suddenly appears behind them. She pulls on their shirts and she smiles bigger as they turn to her.

She then delivers a roundhouse kick to the one holding me. I manage to stop myself from getting dragged as he falls… getting a glimpse of the angel that rescues me.

And as if a bird in flight, she immediately kicks away the other guy… sending him to the trash bin nearby. The one remaining try to fight back but she rolls away and performs a somersault kick, pinning the thug's head at the ground with her foot.

She then gets up and flicks away some of her stray hair from her shoulder, "Naughty thugs."

What I just saw is incredible, like she's a stunt woman or some sort. But her miniskirt and semi-chic fashion tells me otherwise. She then smiles at me and grabs my wrist for a run.

"Girls like you should be wary of freaks like them."

"Thank you for saving me." I speak as she drags me somewhere as to not let those men catch up with us. She then stops at a corner and speaks with a finger of emphasis.

"You can thank me better if you stop loitering around."

"I'm so sorry. I'll be more careful next time."

She is really beautiful. Her silky black hair flows down like utterly soft and fun to touch. Her eyes are glowing with a warm red as well as her rose-tinted cheeks. Her light make-up emphasizes her natural beauty… such exotic face of a young Japanese woman. Her natural smile looks very genuine… something I wish I had.

But her clothes are in complete contrast with her warm and bright atmosphere. She's wearing too much black… all of her clothes are black.

I gaze back at her eyes… so filled with emotion like it is surreal and impossible. However, it feels so good looking at her… now that I feel alone again.

It is as if her jovial eyes are absorbing away my loneliness… her welcoming and kind impression taking away my sadness.

"You look so down and anxious. Want to talk it over with a cup of tea, beautiful miss?"

"… I think I could—" Wait. Beautiful miss?

Her address has made me look at her with mixed emotions… only if she can see it despite my frozen gaze. She then smiles warmly again and chuckles at me, as if reading my gaze right, "What? No one ever called you beautiful?"

"Uhm… sure, let's talk with a cup of tea… and a slice of cake."

…

**Whistling Dolls**

…

"The nightmare accidents?" She repeats my words as I discuss with a stranger… my fears about my boyfriend's possible pain. Despite being a stranger, she talks to me like we are friends for a long time. She must be a psychiatrist at the rate.

"Based from what I know, only bar-people get affected by that accident. If they haven't been walking around the red-light district, they should be safe."

"That's why I don't really open it up to him. I don't want him to think that I think he is frequenting bars or something."

"I wonder what kind of boyfriend will be leaving you alone…" She stirs her tea, "Just because he is having nightmares?"

She then squeals for a moment, "And will be walking around the red-light district? He could be one of my customers if I'm lucky! (Bet he's so gorgeous!)"

"Customers? (Yes, he's gorgeous.)"

"I'm a waitress at a bar." Wink.

"Waitress alone?" Squint.

"…Well, money's laying eggs in brothels so why not?"

My admiration suddenly runs out as I hear her answer. For the whole time, I have been talking to a prostitute.

"Sorry for turning you off." "It's so terrible of me. You helped me out and then…"

"It's alright. I'm used to be disgusted after all. I've been working for more than a year now and—" "But you're just sixteen, right?"

"…That's so moving. I'm already eighteen, milady." "I thought I'm older than you." Ooops, that slipped off, oh my. "Sorry, you look so young."

"I know. My favorite customer says so as well." "Favorite customer?"

"Yes. But I have only met him twice! He's so cute that all I ever wanted is to meet him every day!" She starts wiggling in excitement.

"He must be a lonely person… to resort to hookers." "…" "I'm sorry, sorry, sorry!"

She then grins bitterly and lays her back at the chair, "He could be your boyfriend, you know. He could be that one guy that you can't make happy."

"I don't think he'll resort to renting cheap chicks."

"A man gets lonely easily. Even if they have company." She then starts playing with the dessert fork, "He's so sweet and delicious that I would never want the taste of his mouth to vanish in my taste buds." "That's disgusting."

"I'm contented with unearthly desires. Men, men, men… no, I don't like everyone personally. But if he becomes every man in the world, why not?" She then twitches and she waves her hand as if inviting me to do something, "I'll dictate the digits he wrote on my chest. Check Mr. Boyfriend's number."

I am about to react violently… but then she starts talking, "0-9-4-Fuck!"

She suddenly shrieks as her phone rings for a phone call. She then smiles at me before she gets up to answer the call, "Hello! Sweetie!"

In a moment there, I feel so scared. Why do I have this little notion that she's talking about Shizuo…? And she sounds convinced that she's been flirting with my boyfriend. Could that be… because she has been seeing me around with Shizuo?

"That's so sad. Promise me you'll go to see me tonight. You're really getting me worried." She then glances at me, "Me? I'm hosting a lost baby girl who is worried her boyfriend, too." She then chuckles seductively, "I know, just wanted to call— oh, makes it a higher possibility that— okay. Bye, sweetie."

"Is that the 'favorite customer'?" "He did act weird when I said I have a girl with me. He can't be jealous, right?" She then sighs as she sits back down. She then plays with her cellphone chain, "Now he got me turned off. I don't like playing with you anymore."

"I'm saved then." She then stares at me and transfers seats to my side. She hums and she embraces me, her arms purposely pushing my breasts up, "Or maybe you can entertain me~" "Eh?!" "Onegai… shimasu~"

Her voice plays on like a seductive melody in my ears. Her movements are also reinforcing the effects…dammit, let me go! "You're blushing… it is getting too wet for you?" "Stop, this is embarrassing." "Don't worry, I've dealt with lesbians before as well." "I'm not lesbian!"

"Hm~?" She uses her finger to take the stray icing from my lips and then swallows her finger, "You actually taste delicious, too." "Don't do—!"

I push her away but then she manages to keep the chair's balance, "Hm-Mm! You do taste delicious." "Get away from me!"

"Geez." She then gets off and then she smiles at me with a finger at my lips, "My name is Izaya, nice to get acquainted. See you around, little girl."

"Don't call me little girl." I hold down her hand, "I have a name and it's Vorona."

She then pulls back and starts walking away… "Nice to meet you, Vorona. You're so beautiful and tasty that I really wonder…" Wonder?

"…Why would Shizu-chan cheat on someone like you…"

…

**Whistling Dolls**

…

What was that? What did she just say? Shizu-chan? Does she mean Shizuo?

I am walking home that late afternoon… my mind heavily burdened by what that girl Izaya said. I stop for a moment and then dial a set of digits. The other end picks up, "Hello! This is the Hotline to Hell! Vorona, it's been a long while!" "Neko-rabbit, Shizuo is—"

"Right. He is. With a prostitute!" Great laughter then follows.

"He's really…" Tears then start forming at the corner of my eyes… but they do not seem to be there for long. "But you can still take him back."

"How?! Please tell me—" "Oh, anything will do. That is if you wanted to save him."

The call ends and all I did is to drop the phone to the ground. "…Save?"

Its sharp breaking noise causes a pang to my ears. The shrapnels of the gadget hit my foot slightly… not helping me get off my own daze. The tears then start to flow… but the drops cease. A strange feeling now replacing grief in my heart.

A sudden revelation. A sudden confession. Shizuo really has a woman.

Then why am I feeling something like this?

A smile rises from my lips and I somewhat feel better than talking with Izaya. I close my eyes and lift my face towards the sky along with my outstretched arms…

My snow-covered heart starts to flare more now that betrayal comes into my senses. The ice melts much faster as I feel something new to me… my whole life.

My love for Shizuo is growing. I won't let her lay another finger on him. I won't let her completely take him away from me. Because…

"Shizuo… is mine alone."

…

**End of Chapter 5**

…

Thanks for reading! Please review! ^^


	6. Emergence of Illusions

Time for more mature stuff! XD Shizuo will surely kill me for this… Just finished Volume 5 of Durarara! I really love Narita Ryohgo!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Durarara! As well as Catherine. Plot and weird unheard-of places mentioned are mine. Some other references used as well.

**Warnings:** Yaoi and hentai. Horror and supernatural themes implied. This is NOT based on the game Catherine's story line. **Shizuo, forgive me.**

…

**Whistling Dolls**

…

Hi, I'm Neko-rabbit, both the facilitator of the nightmares and the agent of Hotline to Hell. Soon, you'll get to know much more of my professions later… and oh, I really love those jobs!

Back to the story, this girl Vorona who is a frequent caller starts to reminisce for everything that has happened to her life. She meets Shizuo and the snow covering her heart starts to melt in the man's love.

However, she gets to find out about Izaya… the other woman Shizuo has. Instead of feeling bad and self-pity for being cheated on, she feels much invigorated and the impulse of owning Shizuo grows extensively stronger. Like a child fighting for her stolen candy, neh?

Now, now… what's a Shizuo gon'na do? I'm pretty excited to find out.

…

**Whistling Dolls**

_**Yanderes… men dressed as women… nightmares… I must be so fucked.**_

…

**Outside Shizuo's head…**

Click. He flips his phone off just after calling Izaya that undeniably stressful afternoon. Shinra has just told him about the nightmare incidents that greatly concerns the city… he has forgotten about.

"Right. I need to talk to Izaya later…" Shizuo leans his back at the chair he is sitting at, somehow tilting it to feel more relaxed.

Even though he still lives through that miserable experience last night, the blonde man cannot help but to forget that he almost died that night.

**Last night, within the nightmare…**

"Never… stop running." The red devil woman mannequin whispers as the blonde man feels his body bursts in flames. As if a combustible paper, his body gets eaten by fire… toasting him into cinders.

His numb body falls to the ground and there, he lies wide awake and speechless. His eyes dare not to blink as he watches the black void grow darker and darker for him to see anything.

Dying… is he?

"Tch, tch, tch." A figure molds into existence from the shadow… a mixture of pink and black walking towards him. The figure then kneels down before the unmoving man and its clawed hand caresses his cheek, "You're easily distracted, Shizuo Heiwajima. But fortunately, I will be giving you a second chance… like what I have given the others."

"…Die?" The blonde man tries to move yet the figure continues to speak, Shizuo soon realizing that the figure is indeed Neko-rabbit. The blurred pink-black figure then lays his hand at the human's eyes… "Nope, you're not going to die. Not yet."

In a blink of an eye, the man finds himself bathing in sweat… his eyes darting the gaze at the ceiling. He then shifts his arm to hold his forehead… soon hearing soft whispers from the woman beside him.

His eyes move to the side and dare to gaze at Vorona's naked torso, though her arms are in the way. The sheets are riding low from their waists and instead of more excitement, dread ripples through the man's body. That very moment, he lies naked with a woman he just met days ago.

With a woman he has been lying to.

He then gets up as he catches the clock tick five in the morning. How could he possibly sleep longer with that kind of nightmare? He puts on his clothes and walks off to the bathroom to wash his face. He then stares at his wet face… envisioning a much wilder and dangerous life he must comply to.

…

**Whistling Dolls**

**Rei Haruno —Sakura no Imooto**

**Chapter 6: Emergence of Illusions**

…

And that very moment, he recalls everything that has happened that Sunday: waking up to the first nightmare, losing lots of cash to calm Vorona down, meeting Izaya during daylight, scoring kisses with two different girls… and most notable, having sex with one of them.

Vorona's loud screams of pain and pleasure come back to his senses as he recalls the most intimate part of the night. He leans into the sink as he closes his eyes and remembers every bit of feeling as it happen, a smirk slowly rising from his lips.

Surges of sexual pleasure start disturbing him yet again as he replays everything in his head. That good feeling he get while he's digging deep into the girl… those repeated hard thrusts unleashing his own enjoyment. Soon, the feeling of their skin clashing together conquers him… along with the easily-missed friction along their sensual parts.

"Shizuo…" He then twitches in surprise as he hears a particular sweet voice from the door. He flings and finds Vorona standing there… holding the blanket to cover her bare skin. She is blushing madly as she tries to smile at him, "…Good morning, Shizuo. I'm sorry you have to wake up earlier than normal."

"It's alright." He then scratches his head and walks past Vorona… his fantastical feeling being overwritten with utter dread. With no known origin, he gets ultimately creep out by Vorona's image. He then stops after passing her by the doorway…

For a moment, her naked figure has reminded him of the mannequins.

"_Shizuo-kun~"_

Shizuo then flings to her with terror well-written on his face… the blonde woman cocking her head in wonder. He then shakes his head and waves at her, "We… No, you should better get a shower. I'll walk you back to your apartment."

"O-Okay. Would you like me to make breakfast first before I leave?" "…Thanks."

…

**Whistling Dolls**

…

**The current day, at an outdoor seat of a restaurant…**

Shizuo then exhales the smoke built up inside his mouth. Relieving stress with a stick of cigarette, the blonde male tries his best to forget about his worthless assumptions. Nothing but the mannequins and the mysterious Neko-rabbit is in his head right now. He sighs yet again and then he takes another drink at the beer he ordered.

"Mind if I sit down _not_ in your lap right now?"

"Izaya." Shizuo then looks at the girl who sits down at the seat opposite of his, "How'd you find me?"

"That's a Goat's secret." "A what?" "You wouldn't believe it…" Izaya smiles and then draws out a lipstick from her coat's inner pocket, "I just kissed a girl."

The blonde man suddenly chokes on his drink and the woman eyes at him before chuckling in humor. Shizuo recovers from the shock and then he glares at her, "You what?" "I kissed a girl." "Why would you—?" "You bored me on the phone hours ago. So I decided to entertain myself…"

"The girl? What happened to her?"

"Don't know. I left after she pushed me off."

Shizuo sighs and then Izaya places her elbows at the table, her chin riding on her bridged fingers, "So… what's going on with your mind?"

"I think… I am a victim of this nightmare accidents fuck."

Izaya remains silent for a moment and her caressing smile falls into a thin line. She then moves to Shizuo's side and embraces the man, "Oh, my goodness. What have you been seeing?"

"Mannequins. Monster mannequins." The man then looks at her and asks, "Goat's Den is already open right? Can we just talk about it at your room? I don't like staying out here like this."

"…Scared girlfriend might see you?"

"…" He remains silent… Izaya taking it as a yes. She then smiles at him again and whispers seductively, "Sure. Let's go…" Her lips move sexily along with her voices, "Home~."

…

**Whistling Dolls**

…

The two sink themselves at the fluffy bed beyond the office-like room that Izaya owns. Lying down in a synchronized manner, two figures remain lying at their backs as they talk.

"So… shall we start chit-chatting, my dear?"

"Have you encountered someone else who has the same condition as me?"

"Yes. Sadly, he passed away this morning." "Fuck that."

Kanra then shifts to lie at her side and then starts stroking at Shizuo's hair, "Based from what I have heard, that lonely man is running away from monsters. He failed to outrun them once… but the second time, he finally passes away."

"If he passed away earlier… then…"

She then creeps nearer and whispers at his ears, "He died exactly where you are."

Shizuo suddenly gets up and looks at her with a priceless face. Izaya then laughs out and she waves at him, "No, no, no. I'm just kidding, Shizu-chan! He left for his house that midnight. The next morning, they found him burned on his own bedroom."

"Don't joke around like that." Izaya chuckles yet again and then her cellphone starts to ring. She then scoffs at the disturbance and answers it, "Hi, Kanra— oh, sure. I'll be there…"

She then smiles at the guy and she hooks some of his hair to the back of his hear, "I need to attend to my little pet. Feel free to sleep until I get back." She then leaves the room with Shizuo… wondering whatever there is he can 'touch'.

**Inside Shizuo's head…**

Her room does smell like her as if it is either her perfume fills the room or the room freshener fills her up. Either way, I love the smell of Izaya. And to be honest… I am really curious as to why her room has an office in it.

I get off the bed and go to roam around the bigger room in her unit. The surroundings do resemble an office… yet there seems to be no seats for guests. Must be just for the sake of an office ambience…

I then sit down at the upholstered swivel chair behind the desk… seeing a weird looking site on the screen. The background is black and there is only one textbox in white seen. It also has a drop-down list which I duly click…

Beholding a long list of names.

"What is this?" I whisper to myself and then I skim through everything written. Men or women… the list contains lots of names in the place. I then attempt to type my name… yet no results were found for 'Shizuo Heiwajima'. Actually, that scares me a bit…

'Kasuka Heiwajima'… no results. 'Shinra Kishitani'… no results. 'Vorona Douglanikov'…

The hell? My eyes widen as another window pops up. There presented her profile… and what interests me the most is what listed under the transactions. There are lots of things written there… most of them line with the words 'one year' at the further end with some noted with 'free'.

And before I can make another click, the screen blacks out and no matter how much I move the mouse, the page won't fucking show up.

Ouw! A sudden pang hits me… like my heart is getting squeezed by something from within. My breath starts to get harder to grasps… my vision spotting a developing image at the screen. It fucking looks like… OH SHIT!

I jump away from the seat, immediately getting up despite the fact that I fall along with the seat. I back away and soon… nothing has gone out of the screen. A heavy and deep breath comes from me… before I place back the swivel chair in place.

If my mind serves me right, that was one of the mannequins that haunt me. I then turn around elsewhere and finds another door somewhere. I open the door and find Izaya's bathroom. There is a shower room, toilet and a sink with a mirror.

I then check the things inside the cabinet behind the mirror, there are lots of pills and medicines inside. I also see some more make-up stuff and perfumes inside. I close the cabinet and walk out of the room.

I then make my way to the bedroom and sits down at the fluffy bed. I then hold my head to just wait for Izaya to come back… still wondering about the weird site on her computer screen. In just seconds, I hear a loud banging at the door.

"Izaya?" I call out and then she furiously kicks off her shoes. She then walks barefoot towards me… for a tight hug, "Shizu-chan… I'm not treating you bad, right? You chose to come here, right? You don't think those nightmares came from me, right?"

"What are you talking about?"

"These nightmare accidents… they are blaming _us_ for this." She then let goes and walks towards the bed to slam herself at, "We are not even having sex. Yet you have the nightmares! You don't have any other woman aside from me and your girlfriend, right!"

I cannot help but to squint… still clueless of what she is trying to say. She then speaks, "Then they go saying that these nightmare accidents are some kind of STD we have been spreading?!"

She then smirks big… "Fuck them, right."

"Izaya—" "Why does everyone think that way? Just because the victims are all walking in the red-light district. Because all of the victims are fat-ass cheaters that all they know is fuck up their own lives."

"Ahem." I clear my throat and then she twitches before looking at me… with a bitter grin, "You're not going to say you're different, are you?"

"Not really." I then stare at her differently as she spreads her arms across the bed. "Good… because I will be freaking pissed off if you do."

Something then feels weird with the Izaya that is lying down in front of me. Like she is not the one I have known before. She then gets up and starts unzipping her mid gown from behind, "…"

She then smiles at me… as if apologizing, "This is so terrible of me. Sorry for showing some tantrums."

"I'm okay with it." I smile back and then I watch her take off her clothing… folding her gown properly. With only her hair covering her breasts, she moves fast as if not really comfortable being in front of me in just panties.

"You enjoy watching, don't you?" "…Yes." She then smiles at me as she throws her gown away to crawl towards me, her hair failing to do its purpose now, "You're really so cute and honest, Shizu-chan. But you're not blushing like a fucking virgin anymore… something happened between you and girlfriend?"

"…Yes." I can only answer shortly… for her lips are already in front of mine… and my eyes are venturing somewhere else. She then whispers as she licks her lips, "Men are really men. Jumping at everything they see."

"It's not like you're forbidding me to do so."

She then giggles and holds my jaws as she gives yet another torrid hot kiss. Then my hands crawl to her chest… groping gently at those average-sized breasts. Soon, she moves closer to straddle me as she sits at my lap.

She then stops and gets off, with a finger at my lips, "I'm somewhat getting tired of giving you free service. However, since you are incredibly delicious, I can't complain. That's why…" She then kneels down at the floor and starts tampering with my belt, "I want to taste much more of you… Shizu-chan~"

Knowing exactly what she means, I let her unbuckle the belt and unzip the zipper… me not being able to hide my subtle excitement since I already have a hard on. She pulls down my pants along with my boxers and starts licking…

I just watch her wrap her tongue around it and let her teeth brush against it. I cannot just make any sound… as if the very view steals away every sound I can make. I just like watching her do things… be it anything at all. Soon, she begins sucking… blood starts rush vigorously along my veins. But I just need to keep quiet before I mess up the moment.

She does it much harder… and I cannot help but to rake my hands along her silky black hair. Then smooth movements then become violent as I start pulling on her locks, probably making her think that I want more…

Soon, a warm colorless liquid starts flowing from the corner of her mouth… which she ignores and continues on with her business. A small smirk rises from my lips… enjoying a blowjob from Izaya much more than sex with Vorona.

Or maybe it's just because she has more experience than Vorona?

And in the middle of our little heated moment, my phone rings… which I draw out from my pocket. Likewise Izaya's expectation, I just let it ring until my phone picks up on its own. Then I hear Vorona talking about 'good night' and sleeping. Her voice sounds strange…

Much lovelier and sweeter than before.

Izaya then stops sucking on my length after the call ends, her elbow on my thigh and her chin on her closed fist, "She's such an exceptional woman, isn't she?" I look down at her and then I ask, "What made you say so?"

"Because she seems to love you more." I squint at her… her face shifting from seductive to mocking, "Even though she knows you're making out with me."

…

**End of Chapter 6**

…

Thanks for reading! Please review! ^^


	7. Disgusting

Welcome to the seventh chapter… no, I'm not really feeling well.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Durarara! As well as Catherine. Plot and weird unheard-of places mentioned are mine. Some other references used as well.

**Warnings:** Yaoi and hentai. Horror and supernatural themes implied. This is NOT based on the game Catherine's story line. **Shizuo, forgive me.**

…

**Whistling Dolls**

…

Hi, I'm Shizuo Heiwajima and I am a cheater and a victim of the fatal nightmare accidents. Well, I basically just learned that from a friend of mine who seems to be very knowledgeable of that thought-so curse.

Just today, stranger things happen to me… more like I feel different whenever I see Vorona. And so I decide to meet with Izaya instead… and talk with her for some time. She does mention about meeting up with a girl earlier that day… but kissing her? Izaya can't be that serious.

I also find something weird in her office-style room… and it magically creeps me out when the screen turns black. And then she suddenly marches in the room, complaining about the wrong perception about the nightmares.

While we're enjoying special bonding time, Vorona calls me just to say good night… before Izaya talking about her knowing my infidelity. Fuck me, right?

…

**Whistling Dolls**

_**Yanderes… men dressed as women… nightmares… I must be so fucked.**_

…

**Outside Shizuo's head…**

Time stops as Shizuo eyes at the brunette woman between his legs… talking about spilling the beans to the girlfriend he has. Reading his face as in denial, Izaya chuckles yet again…

"I don't find anything weird about her. I mean…" She blinks seductively yet the mocking remains, "_Vorona-san_ has the body, her breasts and ass are bigger than mine! Her lips are delicious, too… well, not as delicious as yours though."

"How'd you…?" The only words that fly out of his lips…

"I see you every day, sweetie. You are always walking around the city so how would I _not_ know?"

Shizuo looks away and then Izaya starts tracing her finger at his exposed navel, "No need to be ashamed. I have broken a lot of relationships because of my job. But I always remind my customers' women… those men marched in this place without me forcing them to."

Her mocking gaze is now replaced by her usual flirtatious eyes, "That goes the same for you, my dearest." She then starts licking again at that manhood before her, "But only lonely men go around Goat's Den. Lonely man comes in, looking for warmth and satisfaction… we come and give it." She licks it once more, "This is our business. Our way of life. Can't blame us…"

"…Didn't she get mad when you told her?"

"She was pretty shocked. But I know she'll just trick you into thinking that she doesn't know."

"…I need to go." Shizuo looks towards the door and then she whispers in sadness, "Are you going to be back?"

"…" Her lashes flutter as she blinks before looking at the man…

"…Yes."

She smirks bigger and then Shizuo rakes his hand at her head once again… a weird smile embracing his face.

"Call me whatever you like…" He cups a hand at her cheek…

"But I'm not letting any of you go."

…

**Whistling Dolls**

**Rei Haruno —Sakura no Imooto**

**Chapter 7: Disgusting**

…

"Welcome back, Shizuo!"

"Neko…" "Aw. I'm so touched. I got a pet name."

Shizuo is standing yet again in black void that night… up for another round of nightmare chasing. Instead of a wavering heart, he stands in front of Neko-rabbit with determination. The pink-black figure shows itself to him again… the blond clearly distinguishing what Neko-rabbit really looks like.

He appears to be a pink rabbit mascot but the face is black and the eyes and mouth are white circles and a crescent. His arms are tightly secured by bands, fully appearing in black and he has claws as if a cat. The pink mascot costume-looking apparel extends to his knees… which are similar to his arms, embraced by a tight-hugging black apparel with his feet appearing to be paws. His pink rabbit ears are swaying smoothly with each movement and his black slick tail keeps wagging gently.

"You looked readier than ever. Something happen during the morning?"

"How can I get out of this mess?"

"…" The grin in Neko-rabbit's face turns into a small smile as he crosses his arms before his chest, "That's a question that you will be able to answer yourself as you proceed." Shizuo squints more into his already glaring eyes. "I know you don't want to die…" He then licks his lips, a long tongue emerging from his mouth…

"Because you have two women to love."

"Well, whatever. I just wanted to get this done."

Neko-rabbit laughs out as he vanishes along with a dark smoke. The environment then grows colder as ice shards rise from the ground. And as what Shizuo can recall… the angel mannequin is coming.

"Shizuo-kun~ Why~?" Shizuo looks at where she probably is… seeing her tightly strapped against a boulder. And instead of a mannequin body, she now has flesh. The blond gulps down a bit… seeing a faceless naked woman with angel wings strapped in an engraved space for her. The black tight belts are keeping her from moving, and they are also emphasizing her big breasts.

"What in the world are you?" He whispers and then she starts crying, voice giving out a different sensation to the man, "My pure love is being… destroyed." She starts aggressively moving and yelling, "WHY DON'T YOU JUST BE MINE ALONE?!"

"V…Vorona?" Shizuo whispers and then the boulder starts rolling, the woman calling out for his name in a monstrous voice yet still resembling hers. The man then starts running off… trying to avoid destroying walls as much as possible.

Nothing much is new in the maze… until Shizuo starts coming across stalactites falling off from the ceiling. He needs to be wary of the boulder and the raining sharp rocks.

"Shizuo-kun! Stop running away from me!"

"…" The man continues on running off… still thinking of why the angel resembles Vorona in some ways. Until he slips off from an icy walkway. He then falls down and manages to get up with his hand getting gushed at an icicle protruding somewhere. The exit lies ahead and so he runs off to get done with the night. Before he gets out, he looks back at the melting angel doll of flesh…

"Shizuo-kun…stop…" Her hand reaches out to him… but he takes a deep breath and leaves her behind.

…

**Whistling Dolls**

…

"Shizuo!" Vorona waves at him and then he hesitates to raise his left hand to wave back. He uses the right one instead, "Vorona."

She runs to him and she takes hold of his left arm, "I suddenly missed you so bad. I dreamt of you last night… and…" She giggles… yet she notices the bandages wrapping his hand. A glare develops at her eyes as she stares at it badly, "Where did you get that?"

"…Just being stupid. Let's go to school." Shizuo scratches his head and then Vorona eyes gently at him, worry painting her orbs, "You should be more careful."

**Inside Shizuo's head…**

She did become much protective and clingy towards me… and I somewhat doubt what Izaya has said. Isn't she supposed to be mad at least? Why isn't she opening it up?

We walk towards school with her arms around mine. The everyday scenery begins to taste bitter and it starts to feel disgusting. Isn't she supposed to be crying? Revolting? Yelling bad things?

And why do I feel satisfied that she isn't?

"Shizuo." She calls me and so I turn to her… but she hasn't bothered looking, "What plot interests you more? Star-crossed lovers… or love triangles?"

"…I'm not fond of watching romance, Vorona."

"Me? I want that kind of story where the man chooses." Gulp. "Chooses what he wants the most. Decisions… I really like it when the main character makes certain decisions to change his life forever."

"Vorona?"

"Like… choosing which shirt to wear." How are shirts and life-changing decisions connected? "The clean one that makes him look normal… or the dirty one which he just likes to wear with no particular reason at all…"

"V…"

"And oh, the clean one is brand new. While the dirty one is…" Her grip tightens, "Old. Used. **Very dirty**."

My eyes blink as I sigh… now that everything is clear to me. She's not really referring to shirts… she's referring to her and Izaya. And just like what I don't plan to do… I am keeping myself from talking.

"So… what do you want to wear, Shizuo?" She then finally looks at me with a sweet smile, hiding the scorn her words has implied.

"Hm. Let me think about it…"

"…Right. Think well." She looks back at the corridor and then we arrive at our classroom. However, Shinra suddenly shows up… bowing down at Vorona, "Douglanikov-san, with your permission… can I take Shizuo away for a moment?"

And before she can speak, he takes my wrist and pulls me off to somewhere.

His grip grows tighter every second and his jerky movement shows nervousness. We then stop running as we reach the rooftop… only to have him hug me like a child, "SHIZUO!"

In due annoyingness, I hit his head and then he screams in so much pain… he's starting to overreact. He then rubs his head and he speaks in anxiety… which comes out of the blue.

"Shizuo! I'm so happy you're still alive! I was so scared that you might already leave me!"

"You're just sad that you won't be able to dissect me alive."

"…Part of it but—" He takes a deep breath and then he raises a small paper with numbers written towards my face, "Hotline to Hell."

"What is that fuck?"

"This is not fuck. It is somewhat a 'demonic' hotline that answers questions… one's soul duly asks and seeks answer to that very moment."

"Don't tell me you ask when I'll die." "Well, no… but…"

**Inside Shinra's head, last night…**

"What is it that you wanted to know the most? Your future? Ah, yes. Your future will be a bit sweetened by someone's arrival in your life. However, when you gain… you have to lose. Hm. It's like saying… I wonder when a person dear to you will die."

The speaker on the other line whispers continuously as if reading what I have been really thinking at the back of my mind.

No, this can't be true. There must be scientific explanation for this. Mind reading? Through telephones? Research? Reading through words, body language? Right, something like that.

"So the man of science struggles to find out what sorcery is happening." The receiver chuckles and then he speaks, "It would really be fun to see your face right now. So priceless…"

"Who is this?" I glare and speak with bravery that I barely contained. No, I will not waver in this phenomenon. This is one shot in finding out the mysteries of the nightmare accidents. Right, if the prostitutes of Goat's Den are using this… then this must be a plausible source of the accidents.

"Right, I do know about the nightmares. Your precious friend is dying because of it… right?"

"How'd you…?" "I am Neko-rabbit. And I have answers to anything… worth answering." The man speaking finally speaks of his name… yet I feel that name is the worst code name ever. Setting the ridicule aside, I opt to prolong this conversation.

"Fine then. Answer my question…" My grip on the phone tightens, "What are these nightmare accidents all about?"

"Heheh… that's a big question. Initial deposit will be ten years, Shinra Kishitani. Will it be a deal?"

"Ten years?" "Yes, ten years off your life countdown." I am not able to describe my own emotion by then. Like my heart suddenly just… squeezed tight. My breath starts to falter and my fingers begin to tremble.

A gamble of life? No, no one can dictate how long a man can last in the world. This con artist does have a lot of experience already… but being able to turn ladies into living goddesses? I cannot just hurl out a yes to prove if he is credible or not.

"I can feel your hesitance. Just call me again if you're up for my offer. Ten years is already a bargain, though."

"What in the world are you?"

"Oh, that question's for free!" He then chuckles and answers in the creepiest voice I have ever heard…

"I am a demon and I own the world."

The phone call ends with just the busy tone and the other side has already hung up on me. Yet my trembling hand refuses to bring down the phone… my ears refusing to stop listening to the busy tone either. Ikebukuro holds too much phenomenon in its vastness.

Existence of otherworldly creatures such as those which I cannot touch yet I see… quantum physics could have explained the existence of a matter in mere sight. But them having the capability of affecting human lives and dictating their life span? It is surely surreal… yet I feel some kind of vague truth in it. In everything he poses to say.

**The current time, at the rooftop…**

Obscurity is well written in Shizuo's face as I summarize the events last night. Though I am not able to tell him about the caller's ridiculous identity. "You don't believe me, do you?"

"…Hm." He strokes at his chin, "Since I have been experiencing something odd as well, I guess I could."

"Right. Shizuo is almost dying because of those nightmares. I did ask about them but he didn't say anything at all." I sigh loudly and then he leans at the rooftop railings, "Tch, why do things like this happen?"

"Deviation from normal life… isn't it supposed to be enjoyed? Yet the anxiety that comes with it goes to an extent that it drives you crazy." I then join him, "Uhm, Shizuo. Want to go with me at Goat's Den later? It's just a local bar—" "You have gone to Goat's Den? When?"

It then occurs to me late that I have met Kanra-san back in Goat's Den. I scratch my head and chuckles out, "R-Right. I forgot to tell you… I have seen Kanra-san." He looks away.

"She's so beautiful that the birds in the world can sing to her endlessly. So godlike that… I can't even think she has this so-called natural beauty." Sigh. "Like somehow deep within, I think her beauty is…"

"Say it's medically treated, I'll kill you." "…Even if I say it to Vorona-san instead?" "Yes." A wicked smile then rises from my lips…

Shizuo Heiwajima. You maybe a monster but you cannot choose two women at the same time. I have seen the differences between Vorona-san and Kanra-san. I have also classified them into two different spheres that complement one another. With the two of them together, there is perfection.

Perfection? Is that the reason why you deliberately connect these two personas of yin-yang to create a balance? Are you planning to dissect their existence as if they are the embodiment of the night and the day? Are you trying to fuse them together into one special girl for your own entertainment?

Childish. I have never seen such a man so childish in this aspect. The idea of perfection… seeing it amidst this flawed reality by bringing two complementary women together. Even with his kindergarten brain, Shizuo still manages to hold them against one another… their eyes not meeting, both women not knowing of each other's existence…

"Kanra?" A familiar voice whistles along the wind and then I turn to a direction to see… Vorona-san standing by the door, "Is that another girl?"

Tension breaks within me… but Shizuo's reaction amazes me more. He dares not to look at his suspicious girlfriend. I watch her approach him and join us at the railing, me feeling at the edge of my seat, "I thought you would be talking about something much… better. But you are talking about this Kanra…"

"…Kanra's still Izaya. That's the name she's using at the bar."

"…Oh, that dirty bitch."

…

**End of Chapter 7**

…

Thank you for reading! Please review! ^^


	8. Fallacies of Being Me

Yay! I managed to cut the draft! Haha! And on with the story! New characters…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Durarara! As well as Catherine. Plot and weird unheard-of places mentioned are mine. Some other references used as well.

**Warnings:** Yaoi and hentai. Horror and supernatural themes implied. This is NOT based on the game Catherine's story line. **Shizuo, forgive me.**

…

**Whistling Dolls**

…

Hi, I'm Neko-rabbit and I have a lot of businesses in my hands… two of them are governing the nightmare accidents and hosting lost sheep and turning them into goats via the Hotline to Hell.

My little sheep, Shizuo Heiwajima, has a serious problem. But he surely makes quick resolves… like saying he will love two women in the personas of Vorona Douglanikov and Izaya Orihara, the dubbed embodiments of the day and the night.

My little goat, Shinra Kishitani, then starts to contemplate about Shizuo Heiwajima's possible plans and ideals. Talking about perfection and all. He's quite a very fascinating guy. And I do have plans for him, too.

Now, now… who is this new goat to enter the scene?

…

**Whistling Dolls**

_**Yanderes… men dressed as women… nightmares… I must be so fucked.**_

…

**Inside someone's head, somewhere else…**

It pains me every time I hear him cry… starting to get lonely in my presence alone. All I can give him is my love that shall never shatter, wither and be forgotten.

I carry him in my arms as if he is the most fragile thing in my whole life… despite the fact that my love protects him. I can't help but to wonder… for how long am I going to bear with my sufferings, a path I have chosen myself.

Long before my pain, there was this man. No, he was more than a man. Something else has made him into my purest object of love.

For months, I have shared bliss in his presence, paradise in his love… death in his words. I have experienced everything in the name of his love.

I cannot simply comply with the requirements of life without him. But this boy in my arms… is what has made me going. A product of our endless love…

That shall never shatter, wither and be forgotten.

That one day, I have seen him prancing across the fountain park of our lovely city, trying to be the happiest man the world has shaped, men has seen…

Reality has spitted.

How can I not despise him? How can I not love him? He is the mere embodiment of my ideals and fantasies. He has been too perfect for a human… because he is not one of these flawed species.

He is nothing but a mere soul of a dead entity, stuck in this world for his own sense of entertainment. He is nothing but the important man in my heart, for the pleasure, the pain, happiness and delusions.

Even just hearing his name strikes me with comfort and agony to my already pained chest, my breath faltering in contained madness and surreal bliss, my lungs pumping for both excitement and desperation…

To the man who sees all…

Come back to me. Our son needs you… as well as our endless love calls for you to no end.

…

**Whistling Dolls**

**Rei Haruno —Sakura no Imooto**

**Chapter 8: Fallacies of Being Me**

…

**Inside Shinra's head, at the rooftop…**

"I thought you would be talking about something much… better. But you are talking about this Kanra…"

My mouth keeps itself from moving for the lips are wildly trembling, waiting for a small eruption from a dormant volcano called Vorona Douglanikov. However, my blonde friend speaks smoothly as if not caring of an unveiling secret…

"…Kanra's still Izaya. That's the name she's using at the bar."

"…Oh, that dirty bitch."

My eyes blink in wonder as the dread that has run down my body is nothing but a false alarm. Vorona-san seems to know this girl in the bar named Kanra… whose real name is Izaya. But… why? Have they met? How'd they met? When? Where? My eyes continue to blink in confusion yet my ears set it all aside to listen to their explanatory exchanges of words…

"I figured you would hate her."

"She resembles a heavenly figure when I first saw her. But she slowly turned into a despicable creature… _Shizu-chan_."

Shizuo holds his face with a hand and then he whispers, "I hope you won't be—" "I won't!"

She then places her clasped hands before her chest, "It sounds disgusting. Everything coming out from her dirty mouth is disgusting. I'm really grateful she doesn't call you with your name. Shizuo… feels good to hear. Such a beautiful name…"

The blonde man looks at his girlfriend… who is now staring off the horizon. And based from what we have heard…

She seems to have become more attached. More and more than she should.

She then grabs Shizuo's arm and drags him back to the door, "We'll be late for the next class. We should come back now."

"…Y-Yeah. Let's go, Shinra."

While following them towards the door, my feet start to trudge as if waiting for something. Then my phone rings for an incoming call… a reason to leave myself behind the two. Alone in the ever-so-private rooftop, I answer the call from an unknown mobile number.

"Suppose that you find yourself outside a circle of interest, what will you do?"

"Who is this? How'd you got my number?" A chuckle comes from the other line, "You called me last night. And I just wanted to talk to you. I'm not charging anything, promise."

And for a moment there, I stand frozen before the flaring summer sun. Neko-rabbit starts yet another conversation with me. I might be scared… but I will not lose the opportunity to gather information.

"What do—" "I already asked you a question." "…Investigate it… with a cup of sweet coffee."

"Right. Let's watch Shizuo Heiwajima, shall we? His unique approach to perfection interests me either. So, what are you waiting for?" I then hear a chair swivel and hear another voice speak, "Join me, Shin-tan."

…

**Whistling Dolls**

…

**Inside Shizuo's head, hours later…**

So basically, Vorona forces me to stop meeting with Izaya during the night. But like I have already promised, I can't just let her take over me… and I will see Izaya again. I might be a weird and unfaithful boyfriend… but I just can't.

It's like losing the left side of my body.

I walk silently along the streets that Tuesday night… thinking of dropping by Goat's Den that night. And as it somewhat just pops in my head, I haven't given any gift to Izaya at all. I have given a lot to Vorona… but it seems to me that Izaya isn't really interested with gifts and all.

"…" A weird quick rumbling comes from behind me and so I carefully turn to see who it is. It is a woman with long dark hair and eyes of dark color I cannot really tell. She is holding a… fuck! I step back to dodge her swing and then she speaks with a monotonous voice, "Vanish. Don't get in the way of our love."

"Excuse me, miss." I glare at her and ready for her next strike with her steel pipe, "I don't want to fight women."

"Vanish…" She then attacks once more but then I have to catch the powerful swing and grab the weapon away from her. I then throw the pipe away as the woman holds her sore wrist. She then suddenly runs off to the opposite street… only to get caught by a speeding car.

**Minutes later, on the way to somewhere…**

"…Why?"

"Don't 'why' me. I am not really the type to let accidents happen."

"But you're injured." She moves a bit and looks at the bloody left hand I have left dangling. Well, I have jumped in and pushed her off the way. The car takes a sharp turn and all I got is another gush at my left hand. Though the gush heals faster, the one I got from the nightmare won't just go away.

We stop by a post light and she takes a look at my hand, "You shouldn't have save me. Now, you damaged your own hand."

I squint at her and then I answer, "Do you want to die?" She darts her cold dark eyes at mine and then she whispers, "…No. I have to reunite with my love. Finding him is the only reason for my life."

"Get real." "I don't think you would understand." "Who is this guy? And why are you accusing me of getting in the way of your love?"

She looks away and let goes of my hand that she inspects. She steps back and then she walks away, "I need to go home. Seiji… is waiting for me." Seriously? Trying to kill herself when someone is waiting for her back in their home. What an idiot.

But despite my initial annoyance, I watch her stagger towards a direction. She seems to be weakened by whatever I asked her… or maybe it is because of trauma. Her steps become little and slower… until she faints in the middle of the pathwalk.

Maybe I should call Shinra.

…

**Whistling Dolls**

…

"She's waking up!"

Shinra starts celebrating and then I go in the room where she is probably resting. The woman is now conscious and then she looks around, "Where am I?"

"You're in my friend's home clinic. How are you feeling?" "No, I need to go home." "It's fine, I'll walk you back if you really need it."

"Be careful of Mama-san, Shizuo." Shinra chuckles and then I gaze at him with confusion. She then blinks once and gets up with my assistance, "I have to manage without you. Seiji will be much lonelier without me."

"You should walk her back home, Shizuo. It's already past 1." Shinra smiles and then I cannot help but to force the woman who attacked me to let me go and walk her home. Seconds later, she agrees… finding her head giddier than necessary.

It is an exclusive condominium unit… a luxurious one just like Shinra's place. (Haven't I mentioned that Shinra's family is fucking rich yet?) We travel up to the seventeenth floor and then she takes a quick turn to the right. She opens the door and then she speaks, "I'm fine now. Thank you."

"Sure. I'm leaving." I turn around to leave that instant but then a loud pang of broken glass conquers our hearing. She then runs off further inside and I cannot help but to follow… since she left the door open.

I then see a man lying down at the floor along with the broken vase… just before a crib nearby. The woman then carries her little one and she eyes at the man, "Is he dead?" Is he what? However, I just check and then I answer, "Nope, he's just unconscious."

"Seiji… did he hurt you?" She whispers to the baby and then boy hasn't budged… staring at me. His gaze somewhat feels familiar but a sinister feeling starts to come along with it. The woman then turns him away and then she says, "Please leave. Don't forget to ring the red alarm outside."

I then eye at the kid who secretly gazes stronger at me through the strands of his 'mother's' hair. I then leave and ring the button to call security.

Yagiri residence… weird.

…

**Whistling Dolls**

**...**

"Welcome back, Shizuo! You look fucking tired!"

"Can't you just let me sleep peacefully even just for a while?" I complain right after I feel like waking up to his call. Neko-rabbit then starts chuckling and celebrates like fuck, "No way! No way! You're too fun to watch! Come on, be ready. Like I said… don't get caught."

"Shizuo-chan~!" The demon mannequin suddenly rises from the breaking ground and fire spreads from where she comes from. I start stepping backwards to ready myself with some quality running again. Just like angel mannequin… the demon one has this flesh as well… and I feel like getting used to naked women more and more.

Like the other dreams I tried running away from the doll as much as possible… however, I somewhat get tired of doing so. My steps slow down and then I turn around to have the devil catch up with me. I rotate a shoulder and then I yell, "Oi, devil doll! Who are you?!" The red doll just laughs out so sinisterly as she sways her hips, "My, my, my. Shizuo-chan~" She then tries to whip me but I use my hand to catch the weapon. The whip burns me… but I somewhat feel only the slightest pain.

"I'm fucking tired of running… so maybe, I could—!" I pull the whip and she gets dragged with it… only to have me punch her face. The fleshy doll's face breaks but she is still alive. I break the whip to release my hand and so I grab her by the neck. She then grab my shoulders and flame starts eating me… only to make me beat her up some more. She then stops moving… yet she leaves me with a smirk, "Shizuo-chan~… This sight… does it feel good?"

**The next morning, at Shizuo's bed…**

My eyes blink blankly at I stare at the ceiling. Last night's dream is not the same as I usually dream of… maybe because I decide to do something much… worse. I get up from the bed and I look at the clock. I need to get going…

The morning that follows somewhat resembles the normal sceneries… only the addition of having Vorona much more attached and Shinra much scheming towards my actions. It could have been better that way, I guess… I am not into much drama anyway.

However, that woman last night is still going around my mind. What does she exactly mean by 'getting in the way of their love'? As much as I know, I am not really involving myself with someone else but Vorona and Izaya. Hm…

The night comes much faster than expected and so I escape from Vorona again to go to Goat's Den where I am to meet with Izaya. I then walk in the bar and some other waitresses greet me. I just have to pass and walk to Izaya's table, "Kanra."

"Shizu-chan!" Izaya springs from her seat and she jumps at me for a quick kiss. She then smiles like she always do, "You did come back. Did yesterday get so rough on you?"

"Not really. I just got caught up with a little accident. I'm not hurt so it's all okay."

"I'm glad. I hope it's not your girlfriend who pushed you in front of a speeding truck or something." "She loves me too much. She can't do that." "You're taking advantage of a woman's love for you?" "Why? You're taking advantage of a man's loneliness, aren't you?"

"Oh, my." We sit down and then Izaya clings at my side, "Shizu-chan's beginning to get much more mature. I'm starting to love it."

I just smirk and then I browse through the menu on the table… the waitress playfully stroking at my chest. I take some other meal that time rather than just having plain beer. She then chuckles and goes to get my order, leaving me with another sexy smile, "I'll be right back, my most favored man."

I then sit alone there for a moment and then I start looking around. I then find the woman last night standing at a far away sidewalk. Her eyes are on me and I can't help but to stare back. Her gaze is much colder than before… murder intent rising from her aura.

"Here's the meal for the real deal." Izaya gets back with the order and she has probably noticed me looking far away. She gazes at the same direction and the next scenes are… completely absurd.

The woman twitches and she looks around as if frightened. She then looks back at our direction… and runs off immediately. Izaya then grins bitterly as I look at her, seeing yet another new expression on her face, "Man, she's obsessed."

Man, she's obsessed? I stare at her and then she smiles back at me, "Oh, well. Forget about her and just enjoy our little precious time together."

"…Who is she? Is she one of your customers before?" Maybe by their love, she means a lesbian love with Izaya. But she has a baby…

"Nope. She always stands there and watching me. I actually felt she wanted to kill me but can't. Damn, she's so creepy."

"What about the 'obsessed' part? Has she been staring at you for years now?" "Months." "Why?"

"…Just enjoy the meal, Shizu-chan. My private life is not really of your concern. I'm just a hooker you're in love with."

"Tell me, I wanted to know." "No can do…" I sigh and dig into my meal with Izaya just turning away and texting on her cellphone. I simply slide a look to see who she is talking to.

'Stop messing up with me, woman. We're already done.' An incoming message appears. 'I can't. Please come back to me.' A weird smirk rise from Izaya's face… which somehow seem not to belong to her anymore. 'Come here one more time. I WILL KILL YOU.' "Most persistent witch I've ever met."

…

**End of Chapter 8**

…

Thanks for reading! Please review! ^^


	9. Barren Nights

Oh-ho-ho! It is finally here! Another world-splitting line between my embodiments of night and day! OOC people… very OOC. ^^ Sixth entry for RHASNI's Christmas Bash 2012!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Durarara! As well as Catherine. Plot and weird unheard-of places mentioned are mine. Some other references used as well.

**Warnings:** Yaoi and hentai. Horror and supernatural themes implied. This is NOT based on the game Catherine's story line. **Shizuo, forgive me.**

…

**Whistling Dolls**

…

Hi, I'm Shizuo Heiwajima and I am a man loving two women and a man that has a paranoid friend. Shinra suddenly starts talking about a hotline that he has picked up from someone in Goat's Den. I don't know much… but ever since then, he acts more interested in my decisions. Did something happen?

Anyway, the night before, I get to meet this odd woman from the Yagiri family, based from the door plate at her condo unit. She acts differently and strange… trying to kill me for 'being in the way of their love'.

And then I decide to beat up the mannequin in the nightmare… and it ends much quickly that way. However, I feel weird and uneasy the morning after… feeling something very strange occurring to me.

Now, I am sitting next to Izaya with her talking to someone she calls a witch. Does that mean anything strange? Why do I feel weird?

…

**Whistling Dolls**

_**Yanderes… men dressed as women… nightmares… I must be so fucked.**_

…

"Most persistent witch I've ever met."

Her words ring in my head as I stare at her… at her frowning face which is full of loathing. She then flips close her phone as it starts ringing… probably a call from that woman. She then sighs and clears her ugly expression… only to smile seductively at me again.

"Shizu-chan… maybe you have something for us to think about?"

…I suddenly twitch and then shake my head… "Nothing really. I just want to see you." "Oh my, that's really sweet. Want to spend the night with me again?" I finish my food… and refuse, "…I'm really sorry."

"…Well, whatever." She then smiles bitterly and she turns away again. I stare at her some more… feeling something very weird about things. Maybe I'm being paranoid myself as well… but the doubt feels so relevant.

"…What do you mean by… witch, Kanra?"

She then looks at me… her eyes expressing surprise and blankness… as if she fails to think that I have heard what she said. Izaya then leans at me and wraps her arms around me, "Shizu-chan… I love you."

"?!" That is something very uncalled for… but I really think she is just distracting me. But I lean closer and slide my arm around her back… sharing another hot kiss with my beloved hooker.

**Midnight, at the streets…**

"Yeah, I'm already heading home. You don't have to worry… Ikebukuro is not like the most of Tokyo in some ways." Kasuka, my brother, is on the phone and is on the 'how are you' mode. _"That's what I'm worrying about. Ikebukuro is more dangerous than those places at night."_ "Don't worry about me…"

My gaze then shift from the sky to my walkway. The woman yesterday is standing before me again… but this time, she is unarmed.

"Yeah, Kasuka. I got to go. Just call you back when I get home alive." I flip my phone close and then I ask her, "Anything you want to say?" She then walks nearer and then she leans her forehead at my shoulder.

My eyes squint at her as she grasps at my clothes… whispering in her monotonous voice— leaving my eyes widen at her words…

"Leave Izaya alone. I still love _**him**_."

…

**Whistling Dolls**

**Rei Haruno —Sakura no Imooto**

**Chapter 9: Barren Nights**

…

Even the loud clicks of porcelain dishes and cups are not enough to break my thoughts… carefully recalling what she has said that time. She pours coffee into my cup and she sits down at the seat opposite of mine, "That must be a complete surprise for you."

"…I just don't want to say it. But I don't want to believe you."

"It's completely fine. I mean, I know you wouldn't."

Namie Yagiri. She presents herself as Izaya's ex-girlfriend… before _**he**_ has quit school roughly a year ago. She has also offered me to go in her unit to talk about things but apparently she is not pushing it on me.

Izaya's real sexuality.

I sip the coffee in my cup and then she continues talking about the topic my head refuses to absorb. "Izaya Orihara. We have been together for a year but he suddenly changed and left me. The next thing I know… he's already in Goat's Den as a girl named Kanra."

…No, it cannot be jiving like this.

"He still looks as beautiful as he is before. Only that he has breasts and he wears some lewd clothing."

Shinra, I want to kill you right now.

"But no matter what he wears, how he acts, or what name he uses… he is still the same god I worship."

Her words then start to intrigue me… with her talking strange again. I watch her take a sip of her drink and then she continues, "And like most worshippers, I also blame him for the suffering I have to go through."

"A girlfriend that looks up to you like a god…"

"Completely. But I have chosen this path to take… and even if being with him would rip my soul from my body, I will compromise myself for him." She speaks words of devotion… yet her voice never changes. "He should have known better than to leave me. I cannot go to him directly… so I want to hurt everyone he has exchanged me with."

She suddenly feels like Vorona… only creepier since her face and voice would never change.

"?!" I suddenly feel like puking and then I shoot a hand at my mouth… trying to push back what is coming out. She then brings her cup down and she stares at me who is writhing already, "I never thought what Izaya chose over me is so protozoic that he didn't suspect me of anything. I did remember I attempted on your life once."

"…Is this… poison?" I then partially collapse from the seat, vomiting on her shining floor.

"I can't keep poison in here so I used bathroom cleaner instead." She takes another sip at her coffee, "I prepared mine at the kitchen while I poured yours from the teapot. You're so kind. You don't even expect people to hurt you."

"Fuck… you."

I finally fall off the chair and lose my consciousness… hearing her before that. "You're a disgusting bacterium that I should clean off of Izaya."

…

**Whistling Dolls**

…

"…Tch, tch, tch…"

"…Neko?"

"Oh, hi. Shizuo." My eyes begin to open and then I see myself lying down at the dark floor. Neko is standing by my head, looking down at me, "That was so close for you. Does your tummy feel better?"

"…If I'm here… then I'm still alive in the real world." I then get up… finding myself in a patient's gown. Neko laughs out and runs around me, "Are you finally realizing that you wear the clothes you slept in?"

That detail is quite insignificant though. However, I look around again and notice that the nightmare hasn't started just yet, "Where's the angel?" Neko then hums and then he walks around me again, "Why? Beating up my angel after you beat up my demon?"

"This is ending quicker that way."

"Really? Then I should test your own theory!" Neko then vanishes with a wave… the world of ice reappearing again before me. I then remember the gush I got from the nightmare… taking into consideration that whatever happens to me here reflects on the real world.

The angel mannequin then walks out of a mirror reflection… now adorned by a full-face helmet with only her eyes seen. She also has much defined armor but her… supposed-to-be covered parts are still bare. "Shizuo-kun… are you… feeling better?"

"?!" I step back as she starts walking towards me… her eyes and voice finally resembling Vorona's in a weird way, "Who does not love you? Who hurt you?" "…Vorona?"

"…Shizuo." She then cocks her head at the side… before raging again, "THAT'S WHY I TOLD YOU TO BE MINE ALONE!" She then jumps at me and I have to dodge… still contemplating to run—

The surroundings then begin shifting… the maze turning into an arena. The angel doll then starts becoming more furious until it hurls at me some ice boulders, "BY THEN, NO ONE— I MEAN, NO ONE WILL EVER HURT YOU!"

…But I cannot just die here. I need to kill this thing again… this is not Vorona. I stand up from sitting at the floor… readying my fists to fight back and smash some flesh out of that monster which resembles my girlfriend. I am able to land a punch on her face after some dodging… compromising her beautiful image…

"Stop fucking with me, you impostor."

…

**Whistling Dolls**

…

Beep. Beep. Beep.

The shrill noise the heart machine is making awakens me and so I decide to look around a bit. The ceiling completely resembles a hospital's and so I can conclude I was sent to the hospital… but by whom?

"…_Shizuo."_ A voice calls and it rings in my head… _"Shizuo.__Shizuo.__Shizuo.__Shizuo."_ The voices grow on… louder and louder. Yet my hands are too numb to move— restrained by the paralysis of pain. Come to think about it, I have been poisoned by bathroom cleaner. My eyes blink yet again… only to see Namie standing beside me.

"Fuck…" I wheeze and the word comes out like a shrill breath. The woman then grins strangely— unlike what she always does— and then she whispers, "You never fail to entertain me, Shizuo." She then begins to stroke at my blonde locks, "You're really becoming my most favorite sheep. Well, anyway, you better rest up and recover. Playing with an impaired stray sheep will never be right and… entertaining."

"…Neko-rabbit…?"

"You're starting to memorize my speech patterns. I'm deeply touched to be recognized outside the dream world."

"How are you…?" Should I ask him? If he can get in someone's dreams then maybe… he can control someone as well. Why would he poison me?

Neko-rabbit then chuckles and sits down the edge of my bed— making it creak and my wounds hurt, "Oh, my, Shizuo. It was Namie who poisoned you not me. I merely brought you to the hospital. And yeah…" He makes her face looms before mine, "Look closely." I stare deep inside her hazel eyes… only to feel getting sucked inside.

"Shizuo, I am Neko-rabbit and I am one of the handlers of poor and pitiful sheep in Tokyo. Yes, I can possess every human I wanted here in Ikebukuro…"

She then pulls back and swirls around, "However, I have my taste and~… see ya tomorrow night. You should rest more than a day. You are in a critical condition, no?" He then makes Namie-san wave cheekily at me, "Sayonara, Shizuo." She then sends me a flying kiss before prancing out of the hospital.

He leaves me… not in confusion but in grave terror. The way he moves… reminds me of someone else.

Not long after, the door motions yet again and then Vorona and Shinra come in my room. (Do I have enough money to pay for this room? Why did he get me a private one?) Shinra then jumps at me and begins crying at my tummy, "Shizuo! What the fuck happened to you, you asshole?!"

"Shizuo." Vorona grabs Shinra's collar and throws him away— the expression of her face remaining worried the whole time. She sits down at the edge of my bed, "Who did this to you?"

The way she talked reminds me of the angel mannequin… yet I have to dismiss that kind of thoughts first. I just smile at her and I say as I reach for her hair, "Don't worry, I'm fine. This is—" I halt speaking as she notices something at where she is sitting. She then picks up a lipstick that seems to be lying around at the bed. She looks at me with her inquisitive gaze and then Shinra takes it from her hand. He opens it and swirls to reveal the color…

"This isn't the lipstick Kanra-san would wear. It's too dark-colored for a hooker." The way he talked sounds like he is as clueless as Vorona yet I know he could have recognized it as Namie's instead. It must have fallen out when Neko made her lunge at the bed.

However, Vorona let it be as she takes it back from Shinra, "No matter. Please, tell me who did this? Did Izaya ask a favor from one of her co-workers?"

"Why would Izaya poison me?" Can I leisurely tell Vorona that I have met a girl that poses to be Izaya's ex-girlfriend and she is the one who poisoned me instead? Or maybe… I should just deny the fact that someone deliberately poisoned me? But the doctors must have told them it is bathroom cleaner… no one can mistake that for any ingredient in a brewed coffee.

"Is this from the woman who wanted to kill you?" Shinra then turns serious and then Vorona grabs his collar again, "What do you mean 'the woman who wanted to kill him?' Tell me! Tell me!" I keep on seeing new sides of people today.

"Shi… Shizuo brought a girl once to my clinic! She… she is about to hit him with a steel pipe… but he was able to block! She then… ouw… gets almost hit by a car so…" My girlfriend finally lets go of him and then she embraces me as she puts her face on my chest, "Shizuo. I won't forgive her. I certainly won't forgive her." She gets up and runs off… preparing her phone along the way.

Shinra chokes a bit and then he chuckles helplessly, "Did I just ask Vorona-san to kill someone?"

"…We need to go. Namie-san will be in trouble… or else, it might be Vorona."

…

**Whistling Dolls**

…

**Inside Vorona's head…**

I have been bad ever since the start of this night and to think my Shizuo will be murdered?! No! Whoever wants him dead will die by my hands first.

After rushing out of the hospital, I have been walking swiftly… yet I have slowed down as I reach the streets. My heart suddenly flares upon knowing about this woman who wants to kill my beloved. I have never felt anything like this before… not even towards my father. Detesting and outwitting Izaya Orihara is not my goals by now…

I dial the Hotline to Hell as I walk down the streets in the middle of daybreak. As a woman of my age, I shouldn't be loitering around but… I have a woman to kill. His phone rings continuously and then he finally picks up, "Hello, this is Hotline to Hell. Good morning, Vorona. What made you call so early?" I stop walking as I see drunkards walking my way, "…Shi… Shizuo was poisoned by a woman earlier. Please tell me where can I find her."

"Aren't you in a much bigger trouble there?" He worriedly speaks. I have to admit… the drunkards are eyeing at me and they start whistling— seeing a woman like me out in this hour. He then chuckles, "Ja. Since I will not be using anything. I might as well not charge you."

"Huh?" What do you mean, Neko-rabbit?

The moment a drunkard is about to speak, a woman suddenly thwacks his face with her shoe with a roundhouse kick. She then runs to grab my wrist and flails me away from the men. They chase us down yet we are able to lose them along the way. The woman smiles at me after she rakes her hands along her tangled hair, "That was so close, Vorona. Be thankful I was… around."

"…Neko-rabbit?" Is that… him? I have always thought Neko-rabbit is a man!

"Huh? No, don't misunderstand. I was just possessing this girl." She swirls around, "I did it for someone. I just… found her body… comfortable. So I decided to wear it longer." Then her eyes change gaze at me like how I can picture Neko-rabbit every time I call, "So, about this woman who wanted your love dead…"

"Right." I suddenly shift my confused attitude to a serious one, "Where can I find her?"

"She lives in a luxurious condominium. And do you know why she wanted to kill Shizuo in— Shizuo Heiwajima in the first place?" He suddenly stutters upon mentioning my beloved's name and then I have to shake my head as an answer.

"Why don't you ask your boyfriend yourself? He knows of it very well." He then shrugs his shoulders, "Well, not very well… but he got the full idea." He then twitches and then grimaces with a grin, away from me, "Well, not the full idea… but he gets the substance."

I then close my eyes and then I hear him whimper. I open my eyes and he greets me with a mischievous grin. I take out something from beneath the back part of my shorts. He smiles bigger and starts stepping back… as I aim the gun at the woman's chest, "That is her, isn't she?"

"Hey, hold up, Vorona." Neko-rabbit chuckles, "This woman has a child… a new-born baby. Do you want the child to live life without a mother like how you did? I may not die if you shoot but she surely will." I then deviously smile at him, "I wouldn't aim if I don't plan to shoot at her." Neko-rabbit then chuckles and he sighs, "My goats… they are maturing."

…

**End of Chapter 9**

…

Thanks for reading! Please review! ^^


	10. Stop Loving Me

The scenes start to become tenser and tenser… with Vorona aiming a gun at Namie while Neko-rabbit is possessing her body. Will the blonde back out or will someone do something about it?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Durarara! As well as Catherine. Plot and weird unheard-of places mentioned are mine. Some other references used as well.

**Warnings:** Yaoi and hentai. Horror and supernatural themes implied. This is NOT based on the game Catherine's story line. **Shizuo, forgive me.**

…

**Whistling Dolls**

…

Hi, I'm Shizuo Heiwajima and I am someone who got poisoned by a hooker's former girlfriend. In the midst of our talk about Izaya, she deliberately poisoned me with the brewed coffee she has served for me. I was so stupid to think she has gotten over the 'don't get in the way of our love' thing.

However, I end up meeting with Neko in the 'dream world' since I somewhat survive the poisoning. I have fought with the angel mannequin who seems to become more and more like Vorona. He has also possessed Namie-san to bring me to the hospital that… uhm, midnight.

The whole time Neko is talking to me, I feel strangeness in the way he speaks… and his movements seem to remind me of someone. Soon, Vorona and Shinra arrive to check up on me… the meeting leads to Vorona knowing of Namie-san and I think she is up to something dangerous.

As the next night comes, I must clarify things with Izaya. I really hope Namie-san is lying to me.

…

**Whistling Dolls**

_**Yanderes… men dressed as women… nightmares… I must be so fucked.**_

…

**Outside Vorona's head…**

The blonde woman aims a gun directly at the possessed being and Neko-rabbit cannot help but to speak of his goat's 'maturity'. He then smirks at the blonde girl with utmost wickedness, "Come on, shoot, my dear."

But everything is not what Vorona has planned. She does not hesitate to fire yet the gun jams that very moment. The Russian then cusses as she tries to trigger the gun some more, "Wha… Neko-rabbit?"

The woman's eyes glow fierce red and then he speaks, "I am not letting anyone hurt my little goat here… like how I not let anyone hurt you, my dear."

"She's a goat, too?" The blonde murmurs and then Neko-rabbit turns around to walk away, "Just exact your vengeance in another way, Vorona. But there's no way I would let my goats hurt one another." He then swirls to wave cheekily at her, "See ya, Vorona."

"Wait! Please don't let her hurt Shizuo anymore!"

"…I'll… try and talk to her."

The long-haired brunette then runs away from her sight and all Vorona can do… is to answer her ringing phone. It is Shinra calling… yelling, "Vorona! You have to come here now! Shizuo! He's…! Oh, please!"

Her heart explodes and her breath hitches. She then grips at her phone tightly as she runs back towards the hospital, "No… SHIZUO!"

**The next day…**

"It seems like a lot of pretty girls visit you, Heiwajima-san." The nurse tending to him teases the guy and then he chuckles lightly, "Yeah…" She then records his health's progress, "You're recovering fast, too. Heheh, so much love, isn't it? I bet their prayers and concern makes you wanna get up there, huh." She chuckles in her own entertainment, "Oh, well. Young people are all about sex, sex, sex nowadays, anyway."

However, Shizuo is barely listening to her… remembering Shinra's crappy yet super-effective call out to Vorona that early morning. She basically storms back to the hospital— throwing the gun away that time. She has even tried asking about the woman last night…

Yet all Shizuo answered is… "It's too complicated to even relate everything together."

And as the nurse continues her worthless monologue, Shizuo looks outside his window… in think of Izaya Orihara.

…

**Whistling Dolls**

**Rei Haruno —Sakura no Imooto**

**Chapter 10: Stop Loving Me**

…

The double doors open and then a man with blonde locks walk out the establishment. The bright lights of the evening Ikebukuro reflects on his golden eyes and he refuses to go back home by then. Shizuo Heiwajima is still in a state of shock with everything that has been happening… a confused man walking down the paths of the dangerous city.

**Inside Shizuo's head…**

Due to some circumstances, I was able to be discharged from the hospital hours before midnight… six nights after I have last seen Neko loitering around. The nightmares have not come for five nights and things are getting a little hazy for me. Izaya has not visited me the whole day when she used to drop by every morning. Vorona has also stopped coming ever since Shinra lied to her. Shinra… he hasn't visited me for two days as well.

I wonder if something happened. And…

Namie Yagiri. I wonder what Neko has done to her after poisoning me. Why would he even go through the trouble of possessing a body to save me? Being his favorite sheep seems to be just an excuse. And the way he moved that night…

"_Sayonara, Shizuo."_ He pauses for a moment to stare at a familiar place… _"Bye-bye-bee!"_

"…Izaya…"

"Mou, have you been thinking of me?" My insides jump for a moment and then I fling behind me… seeing the woman I wanted to see, "Izaya?" She smiles like how she usually does and then she walks to stand before me, "So you've been released from the hospital. Sorry, I haven't dropped by earlier." She looks away for a bit, "There's something I have to do. And, it's not really the time to talk right now."

Izaya grabs my collar and pulls me for another kiss, "I'm glad you're already feeling better." She then smiles and walks off, "Drop by Goat's Den if you have the time, Shizu-chan. I'll be expecting you." She blows a flying kiss and runs off into the darkness again. I'm too scared to share my thoughts with Izaya right now. I should go somewhere else rather than Goat's Den…

I continue walking without a definite destination… like just going where my feet subconsciously lead me. The thoughts in my head fly around yet again… and thinking about things is something I have always hated. I cannot afford to lose anyone right now… not Izaya… not Vorona. A sudden chill then runs up my spine as I feel the wind chill up around me. I then see a crowd, a police mobile and an ambulance. I run closer… noticing that I am heading towards Namie Yagiri's condo.

I squeeze in the crowd and then I see the paramedics pulling out a stretcher with a bloody cloth over it. The other audiences avert their eyes from the view but I… I run towards it— even jumping police lines. One officer tries to stop me but I have already reached the stretcher… the bracelet from the dangling arm is surely **hers**!

"Wait! Please let me see her!" I speak towards the paramedics and they stop to let me take a look. I have peeked inside the blanket… only to find Namie Yagiri's chest burst open. My hands tremble as well as my body… letting the blanket slip off my grip. The men proceed to the ambulance and one of the investigator approaches me, "You. Who are you and do you know Yagiri-san?"

Instead of answering the question, I suddenly grab the woman's shoulder, "The baby! Seiji… where is he?" The woman looks at the next stretcher and I turn my gaze at it as well. It is— no doubt… Seiji. I walk towards it and ask the paramedic to let me see it… only to have my body feel worse upon seeing the boy. I walk away from then and I whisper as the investigator gets near me again, "Who could have done this? Beheading a baby and tearing someone apart like that…"

"Since you knew about her baby, are you, at any means, the father?" I twitch and then speak to avoid suspicion, "No, I just happen to know she has a baby. I'm Shizuo Heiwajima… a friend of Namie-san's." The investigator then presents a picture of a woman by the condo's counter, "This woman has visited Yagiri-san earlier this morning. And the victim's body was discovered just now when the landlady went to check up on her. Do you know her?"

I am about to answer when a lady yells about, "It's not me! I won't do that to Namie-san! Please! I'm not the culprit!" We turn our gazes and then I ask the investigator, "Can I ask you why you are arresting her?" The woman answers as she attempts to retract her hand, "She said she heard a baby crying so she went to see the victim. But the baby has been decapitated so…" The investigator's eyes sharpen, "But she seems to be telling the truth so we have to interrogate her… and some more people who have seen the victim earlier."

"I see." I say and then I stare at the woman at the picture some more… "…?! I have seen her around Goat's Den. She works there." It is another hooker working at the bar-brothel… I have seen her sometimes when Izaya talks with her. The investigator nods at one officer and then she speaks, "Thank you for your cooperation, Heiwajima-san. It is also said that the victim frequents that brothel these days. We'll just look for you if the need arises." I nod and then she walks off, "Please capture her killer." I walk away from the area and then more dread comes to me.

"_There's something I have to do. And, it's not really the time to talk right now."_ Does Izaya know about this? They used to be together, right? As I go through my thoughts, I remember that I have something to ask Izaya… about what Namie Yagiri has told me. It's not the best time… but I need to find out even if I get caught upon criminals!

…

**Whistling Dolls**

…

"Shizu-chan! You came!" Izaya enthusiastically greets me and then I hold her hand… "Let's go upstairs. We need to talk." Her eyes widen and then she nods… I then see the woman at the picture looking at me with an intense glare. Izaya leads me to her love nest and then she sits down at the fluffy bed… tapping the seat next to it, "Sit down, problematic boy. Let Love Master Kanra deal with you—"

"Namie Yagiri and her baby are dead." She twitches loudly as I continue speaking, "They are found in their unit just minutes earlier." Izaya slouches a bit in disinterest and then I sit down beside her, "It's not that I'm suspecting you… but she has said something that has been circling my mind for days." She shrugs a bit and then she whispers in a somewhat serious voice, "What did… she say, Shizu-chan?"

Her voice trembles… as if she has an idea what the woman could have told me. I turn to her and take her hand… yet she refuses to look at me, "Please be honest with me. I know I don't really have the right to demand but… is it true that you used to be a man? And you used to be together? You even had a baby named Seiji."

All she replies with is a devious smirk. She then stands up and I let her hand slip off my grip. She then turns to me with a different aura and it doesn't feel like I'm talking with Izaya anymore— no, with the Izaya I knew. Her devious smirk then gets reduced into a bitter grin, "So what are you planning to do now, Shizu-chan?"

I remain silent… as of waiting for a real confirmation. She turns away from me and walks out her small bedroom. I follow her outside and then she sits down her swivel chair and faces the wall, "I guess it would be spitting at Namie's grave if I lie. So, yes, Shizuo Heiwajima. I used the Hotline to Hell to make a big transformation. I asked Neko-rabbit to turn me into a free woman."

…?! Neko-rabbit?!

"My life as a guy is so trashy so I went to abandon it. Even if I have successfully run away from Namie, she has found me here in Goat's Den. And a baby… I didn't know about that." I then frown at him, "So you abandoned everything because you are tired of it?" He then laughs out and then he gets off to walk towards me, "Why, Shizu-chan? Aren't you on the process of doing the same? Abandoning all your principles and your values just to get what you want? The life you want?"

Mix emotions conquer me… but how can I even leave Izaya now? I loved her so bad that I can't even let go. I look away from him and then he suddenly grabs my shoulders to smile inches away from my face, "Neh? Will Shizu-chan forgive Izaya-chan? Wait, are you going to abandon me after all? You said you can never live without the either of us… why are you—?"

I then take his shoulders as well… only to kiss this magically-turned woman. I break the kiss and then he stares at me with bewildered eyes, "Shizu-chan… I…" I shake my head and then I stare straight at his eyes, "No matter what you are before, you are still _**my**_ Izaya. And since you are completely woman now, I don't really mind."

"…?!" He twitches and then he chuckles, "You have indeed thrown away your principles…" He closes his eyes and then he walks away from me… only to grab a gun from the drawer, "But sorry, now that you know of my secret, you should die." I suddenly twitch and then he clicks on it, "I don't like people blackmailing me now." I then try to calm him down, "Wait, I'm not going to sell you out. Look, you'll become a criminal if you shoot at me."

"Ah, who cares? You have Vorona to cover my discrepancies. She's a good girl so you won't mind if I become a fugitive. You have been manipulating two women so that you have one cover up for the other. You're worse than what I used to be, you know. So be with the law-abiding woman of yours while I run around uncaught."

"Wait… even Vorona tried to kill Namie-san nights ago!"

"…?! Wha…?" He gets a bit disoriented and then he holds his head with the free hand, "You're telling not to shoot because you want me to be the law-abiding one?" Ah, crap. This is not what I plan for. Stupid mouth. "Wait, calm down, Izaya. I swear I won't try to use it against you! I love you more than what you imagine! Even if it appears that I am… using the two of you… believe me I love you, Izaya."

Izaya remains momentarily unmoving and then he puts the gun down, "Baka. You're a fucking idiot, Shizuo Heiwajima." He then smiles and then runs towards me for a hug… "Hearing you say that… makes me feel more welcomed. I thought you'll be throwing me away because of the truth." I embrace him back and then he chuckles deviously, "Well, what can I expect from an insane man after all?"

Izaya Orihara. Vorona Douglanikov. These two girls have been essential to me. I cannot let anyone get away from me… no matter what kind of reason there is.

"Shizu-chan… want to get down tonight?" Izaya breaks his hold and licks his lips, "I'm giving it for free tonight. And guess what… it's just for you." He walks away with his hand crossed with mine and he leads me back to the small bedroom… where things normally happen.

…

**Whistling Dolls**

…

"Ah, Shizu-chan~ fuck me more~!"

Shit! I suddenly got up and find myself in boxers again as Neko dances while trying to imitate Izaya's cries, "Neko, you sound disgusting." The 'handler' then laughs out as he approaches me, "Good evening, Shizuo. How was the vacation I gave you?" I stand up again and follow him with my gaze, "You're giving me too much privilege, Neko."

"You keep on entertaining me, you see." Neko laughs out and then he flies off into nothingness again, "Oh, look who's joining you tonight!" I twitch as the arena shows up again… but this time, it is on fire. The flames prick me a bit and then I see a mirror with Izaya's reflection on it. I frown at it and then I hear out his voice, "Shizu-chan~ oh, how come you knew about Namie?"

I twitch and then the demon mannequin dives out from the reflection as the mirror breaks… "…?! Oi, Neko! When did the demon doll grow a penis?!" Neko then responds only through his voice, "Oh, come on. You should know HOW it came to be like that! Ahahahaha!" The demon doll also has this full-face armor with hair and eyes resembling Izaya's… but she fucking appears like a futanari.

"Did you go and see her? Are you gathering more women? I thought it's just me and Vorona?" She then pulls her whip from her waist, "HOW DARE YOU PLAY SOME MORE?!" She then cracks her whip at me and I have to dodge. Now I have another doll to beat up… and things start to make sense now.

These nightmares are reflections of a sinful man's… sins. Cheaters are getting haunted by their girls and they appear in distorted forms based on how the men see them. The angel and demon dolls that I have been fighting so far are the distortions of my views on Vorona and Izaya. If I can tell as much to Shinra… then I can ask him to help me figure things out. Wait, why did I suddenly think of dragging Shinra with this?

The demon doll goes down after a few more hitting and then she melts again… speaking of me hurting her or something. Neko then appears behind me and then he holds my shoulders with his clawed hands, "Shizuo is getting scarier and scarier as we go along. But does he think things will end if he keeps on fighting my dolls?" I look over my shoulder to stare at him, "So how do I end this, Neko?"

"The answer… is yet to come. You can figure it out, Shizuo. You already know that this place reflects your sins." He then faces me and then he dances around again, "However, this is merely a display of the distortions in your mind. This is not the place for atonement…" He flies around and the place changes into a stage area where he dances with some dolls that resemble the ones I first encountered.

_**Tick-tock, tick-tock, my lovely sheep…**_

_**Soon, the tangled wools of your skin will be cleared.**_

_**Tick-tock, tick-tock, say goodbye to your dear life…**_

_**I will be taking over the light in your eyes!**_

"Come join me, Shizuo Heiwajima! Let's sing the requiem for your sheep-ness…" I twitch and then reply as he flies around again, "What requiem?"

_**Soon the world will be a ball of black,**_

_**Nothing exists but shadows and fears.**_

_**Soon the light will be devoured by darkness,**_

_**Nothing exists but animosity and death.**_

After wearing goat masks, the dolls then begin whistling loudly that it hurts my ears for being too shrill. Neko then comes near and he dances around me.

_**Listen through the ears you have,**_

_**Came whistling from my beloved army!**_

_**The dolls of hell went running loose**_

_**In a world you choose to live in!**_

He takes my hand and sways me around as he pulls me to the stage where the dolls make goat sounds. As I dance involuntarily, the entire place burns.

_**Listen to your beating heart,**_

_**Beat, beat, beat, until nothing is left!**_

_**They are the dolls who whistle beckoning me**_

_**To come and join you till eternity!**_

He then stops dancing and embraces me— his black face looming against mine, "Now, shall we weep for your innocence and happiest days?"

…

**End of Chapter 10**

…

Thanks for reading. Please review! Futanari is a woman that has grown a phallus (penis) that shoots out of the pussy. Neko's song is translated to Japanese for the rhymes; however, I don't have the confidence to publish it in Japanese. It is my original composition anyway. ^_^


	11. I Must Cry For You

I'm surprisingly troubled… and I don't really know what to do. I might be as disoriented as Shizuo is right now. Ah, gosh… please help me, God.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Durarara! As well as Catherine. Plot and weird unheard-of places mentioned are mine. Some other references used as well.

**Warnings:** Yaoi and hentai. Horror and supernatural themes implied. This is NOT based on the game Catherine's story line. **Shizuo, forgive me.**

…

**Whistling Dolls**

…

Hi, I'm Shizuo Heiwajima and I… I don't know what is happening to me anymore. I get released from the hospital days after the poisoning. And when I try to avoid meeting with Izaya, I am led to somewhere a great disaster has happened.

Namie and Seiji Yagiri have been murdered and the possible suspect is someone from the Goat's Den. After learning of her death, her diffused secret has made me go and confirm things with Izaya. And as I do, I have discovered that Izaya Orihara used to be a male… not I really care though.

Just when I start enjoying the absence of the nightmares, Neko comes greeting me again… along with the demon futanari doll. The nightmares then appear to be created from the distortions of the mind and guilt. The angel doll is surely Vorona while the demon one seems to be Izaya.

But after the fight, Neko sung me a strange song… announcing something about the loss of my innocence and happiness.

…

**Whistling Dolls**

_**Yanderes… men dressed as women… nightmares… I must be so fucked.**_

…

**Outside Shizuo's head…**

The scents of Izaya's essential oils begin to cloud the blond's nose and so it has taken him back from Neko-rabbit's dream realm. Shizuo opens up his eyes and he sees Izaya's softly snoring beside him. He then strokes at the ex-male's locks and then he whispers, "…What is Neko trying to say? What requiem? Am I… going to die?"

He then gets up and looks around for his clothes. He then scavenges his pockets for his phone and he finds missed calls from Vorona. He sighs and then he wakes Izaya up, "Izaya… wake up." The hooker rouses from her good sleep defined by drool marks and soft snores. Shizuo then chuckles at what the hooker looks like and then he yawns, "Good morning, Shizu-chan. Why are you laughing? Do I really look like shit?"

"I wonder if your other customers see you like that."

"Of course not." The brunet chuckles and then he strokes at Shizuo's back, "I can only sleep nicely with Shizu-chan. And yeah, to think about it… it's the first time we even slept together." Shizuo then flicks Izaya's head, "I don't have money, remember?" Izaya then chuckles as he consoles his head, "Oh, right… right." He then complains, "Just because I used to be male, you can't hit me freely."

"Sorry. I just thought I could act more naturally. I'm always so tensed up when I'm with you anyway." Shizuo chuckles and then Izaya crawls to the man's lap… beckoning him to get nearer. The blond obliges and they share yet another hot kiss.

**Outside Goat's Den, morning…**

"So, I have to see you some other day, Shizu-chan." Izaya waves goodbye to his loyal man and the blond nods to also bid goodbye to the ex-male. He then makes his way back to his love nest and Shizuo goes back to his own house. Vorona has been messaging him but he refuses to reply on any of them. Not that he does not want to, he just hesitates to due to the strange feeling that someone has been following him.

Soon, he stops walking in the middle of the alley and calls out, "Who are you? Why are you following me?"

A lady gets out from her hiding place and then she stares intently at the blond's back. Shizuo turns to see her and then the lady walks nearer and nearer towards him. The blond speaks to stop her from walking, "Oi, why are you following me?"

"I know it might take you by surprise but… my name is Celty." The woman then clasps her hands at one of his arms, "I want to be with you." The guy twitches and then the chestnut-haired woman continues to plead, "Please! Let me be with you, Shizuo Heiwajima!"

And despite the confusing situation, the blond hesitantly agrees with the pushy girl… with the person following them cussing deeply within him, "…I can't believe this is happening. Why? Why Celty? Why Shizuo?"

…

**Whistling Dolls**

**Rei Haruno— Sakura no Imooto**

**Chapter 11: I Must Cry For You**

…

"So… tell me, why do you want to be with me, Celty-san?" Shizuo asks and then Celty smiles bashfully, "I… I was attracted to you by something I cannot understand. I never wanted to wander away from you again. It is almost… love." The blond twitches at the awkwardness of the situation and then he hums, "But you see, I already have a girlfriend. You can't go with me."

"But—!" Celty then goes in front of the guy and then she grabs a hand, "But I see you meet with Kanra-san. So maybe… you still have time for other women."

"Kanra-san? You work at Goat's Den?" The girl nods and then she blushes, "But I'm not yet accustomed to their services. All I do for now is serve meals and run errands for other Goats." She then blushes more as she stutters, "But I… I will learn more if you wanted me to!" Shizuo is about to talk when he hears a familiar voice, "Who is that, Shizuo?" The blond twitches and he turns to see Vorona who has a bag of groceries at hand. She is glaring at the other woman, "What is she talking about?"

"Wait, Vorona, don't misunderstand—"

"So you must be Shizuo's girlfriend." Celty then bows down before speaking, "My name is Celty and I'm going to be his woman." The blond twitches yet again and then Vorona has her eyes widen… and then she looks away, "Have I been lacking that much, Shizuo?" The guy then sighs… not knowing how to deal with the women anymore. However, he walks ahead of the two women, "I'm going home. Just see me when you're ready to hear it, Vorona."

The Russian woman twitches and then Celty follows the blonde guy towards wherever he goes. Vorona squeezes her hand and then she looks away… she then dials a number and she waits for the person to pick it up. Shizuo picks up the call and then she asks, "Is she telling the truth?"

"No. She magically appeared and she said she wants to be with me." The woman sighs in relief and then she asks, "Will she be at school?" The blonde guy looks over his shoulder to see the girl, "I guess." The woman smiles and then she walks towards her home, "Let's just meet at the park when you're done changing. We can't take her to school."

"I guess you're right." Shizuo then smiles audibly, "Thank you, Vorona."

…

**Whistling Dolls**

…

The man lets the girl in his house and then Celty speaks, "Shizuo is so kind. He lets me in even if he doesn't know me." The guy responds, "It's not like you won't insist going in." The girl smiles and then they reach his room— the guy suddenly poking at the girl's nose, "But you cannot enter my room. Stay out there." Celty shakes her head and then she holds his face, "Let me in… Shizuo."

The guy blushes at the sudden weird feeling and then he just opens the door for her, "Don't look. I still wanted my privacy. Damn, you're so pushy." The girl sits down at the bed where she won't be able to see Shizuo change. She looks around and hugs herself… only to lunge herself at the bed. The blond glances at her and then she whispers incoherent words.

The guy proceeds on his business and then soon, he finishes changing, "Oi, Celty-san. Let's…" He twitches as he finds the girl sleeping at his bed already. He then calls Vorona and she picks up the phone. He tells her to just go to his house… due to some weird sensation, he doesn't want to wake the girl up. The girlfriend agrees yet warns him about touching the girl.

The call ends and then Shizuo sits down near the girl. He strokes at the chestnut locks and then he whispers, "I don't feel good about having you near me. Why are you following me, Celty-san?"

And to think about it, she knows Izaya since she is working at the Goat's Den as well. That would also mean that she must have seeing him whenever he drops by to see the hooker. He then lies down the side of the bed where the girl is not occupying… sleepiness suddenly conquering him. "Shit… I just slept back in—"

The half-conscious Shizuo then witnesses Celty get up and crawl nearer…

"Shizuo Heiwajima… stay… with me."

**Hours later…**

Shizuo's golden orbs open after feeling the slumber… and then he finds himself tied to a post somewhere. The man looks around and then he finds Celty sitting at a spot as if watching the unmoving doors with stationary eyes. He then tries to free himself… but the tight knots incapacitate him to do so. Shizuo then calls on the woman, "Oi, Celty. What am I doing here?"

"Stay with me." She whispers.

The guy sighs and then he calls on her, "Celty! Fucking tell the truth! What are you trying to do?! This is kidnapping!"

She then gazes at Shizuo and then she smiles, "Just stay there, Shizuo. You'll be safe with me."

The guy twitches and tries to break free from the knots, "Fuck you! Let me go! Let me go, you bitch!" She then goes to him and holds him, "Please, stop! You're hurting yourself, Shizuo." The guy successfully gets away and then he kicks her off of him.

She screams in pain and then the guy runs off— busting the locks on the door. Celty gets up and then she chases the blond, "Wait! Shizuo!"

"What's with that woman?" Shizuo whispers and then something hard goes to hit his face. He groans and he falls down as he writhes in pain. "How dare you, Shizuo…" The blond twitches and then he tries to open his eyes… only to be shocked by the view, "Shi… Shinra?"

Shinra holds a metal bat and then he points it at the blond's face, "I can't believe you can steal even your bestfriend's girlfriend. You already have Vorona and Kanra-san. Why Celty, too, Shizuo?! Why?!" The guy tries to get up and then Shinra hits him again with the bat, "I doubt even Neko-rabbit can stop me now." The guy shields his head from the hits, "Fuck! Shinra! Stop! I don't! I don't even know that girl! I haven't seen her before!"

"Then why did you agree to come with her?!" Shinra hits him again and then a piece of wooden block hits Shinra's head. He staggers away and falls down… and then Shizuo goes to him, "Shinra, hey… are you alright?" The brunet groans and opens his eyes… to see Shizuo calling out to him and then Celty standing far away with cold eyes.

"How dare you hurt Shizuo Heiwajima…?"

**Inside Shizuo's head…**

How did everything turn out like this? I was just in the hospital for one fucking week! What's going on? What's happening?!

Celty then picks up the metal bat that Shinra dropped earlier and then she speaks in utter coldness, "Shizuo Heiwajima, I ask you to get out of the way. I need to eliminate the threat." I then continue to protect my friend, "No. You get away from us." The insane woman then readies to swing the bat, "You will get hurt if you don't move."

"Celty… what's happening to you?" Shinra then cries as he holds his bleeding head, "What did… Shizuo do to you?" I glance at him and then Celty whacks me with the bat— getting me out of the way. Even no matter how strong I was, it seems that she just flicked me away like a bug on her nose. I then see her ready for another strike as Shinra gets up to plead her, "Wait, Celty… why are you doing this?" Her cold glare sharpens, "Eliminating threat…"

BANG!

Drip… drip… drip. Blood flows down from Celty's mouth before she collapses down to Shinra's side. The bespectacled man catches her and then he calls out, "Celty! Celty!" He then sees the blood clotting at her back… as if she gets shot at the left chest, "No! Celty!"

Footsteps come towards a direction and shells clanging against the cement place. We turn our gazes at the person who— the fuck, "Vorona?!" My girlfriend then goes to me and she asks, "Are you alright, Shizuo?" She then eyes at the woman in Shinra's arms, "I wasn't able to protect you the last time. So I made sure I had today."

"Celty! No…" Shinra glares at Vorona, "You killed Celty!"

**Inside Shinra's head, days ago…**

Finding a free night despite the busy schedule, I have laid my hands on the handles of Goat's Den's glassed doors again. I haven't been here since Shizuo got his ass stuck in the hospital. That woman must have used a strong chemical to poison him. But since it is Shizuo, I think his stomach will be fine after some days. For now, I have to leave things behind and meet… "Celty-san…"

The most beautiful Goat— like what they call girls here— that has captivated my heart turns to me and then she smiles kindly, "Shinra-san."

"I'm sorry. I haven't been dropping by much." I sit down her designated table and then she gives me the menu. She then nods as if telling me not to sweat it, "Please don't get bothered. I will always wait for Shinra-san." Ah, the way she talks surely makes me feel aroused without anything else.

"Shinra-san, is… someone important to you in the hospital?"

"Huh? Oh, you must have seen me frequenting that place." I chuckle as I look back at the menu. I then listen to her godlike voice as she whimpers, "I'm… isn't it scary? I wish I could protect people. I wish I could stop them from dying." Huh? Her sudden digression makes me speechless and then she looks at me, "Shinra-san, is there someone close to you that is… dying?"

"…Asking that kind'a scares me." I flip the menu page… and then my hands begin to tremble. No, Neko-rabbit said it is still early for things to happen… and it seems that he cannot determine the definite span of Shizuo's life. His life gravely depends on whatever will happen during the nightmares he is suffering from. I then look directly at Celty-san's eyes, "There is someone dear to me that… I fear, might die. I know he won't give up but…"

"Please let me see him, Shinra-san." I stare at her determined face some more… and then I smile, "Sure, I'll let you see Shizuo."

**The day after, still days ago…**

Shizuo is sleeping when we came in his room so I just thought we shouldn't really disturb him. But as I turn to Celty, I find her pressing her palms against the glass and she is whispering incoherent things. I tap her shoulder and then I smile, "We shouldn't disturb him, Celty-san." Yet she refuses to turn to me and all she whispers is, "…No, I need to get near."

Starting from that day, she comes with me when I visit Shizuo… I have been timing things when he really is sleeping…

But Celty keeps on pressing her hands and peering desperately towards my friend. It is possible that Celty has… no, please, I don't want Celty to fall in love with Shizuo. Each and every time, I have to force her to go and leave… but all she says is that she wants to meet him, she wants to talk to him, she wants to be with him, she wants to… she wants Shizuo.

Of course, I refuse to give her away like that. I even doubt this sudden strong attraction she has developed towards Shizuo. Starting from that day, I have hated Shizuo. I know it is not his fault… but isn't it human nature to hate someone just for the sake of having someone to blame? No matter how much I try… I cannot separate Celty from Shizuo…

But last night, things worsen. "What?" I twitch and then the nurse reconfirms it, "Yes, Shizuo Heiwajima has been discharged from the hospital." Celty then clasps her hands together and she runs off with a wide grin on her face. That was the smile I hated the most.

"I knew I was being selfish. But I don't want Celty to become his! He's playing with women… I don't want Celty to…"

That night… I have resorted to Neko-rabbit. I have called him about this… hoping he can do something for me. If he really is a demon who can do anything, then he can stop Celty from feeling attracted to Shizuo. I would willingly risk my life for both Celty and my researches. Especially, for Celty.

"But Shin-tan, there's nothing I can do to alter people's minds."

"…?! And you call yourself mighty like that?" I have to calm down. He then chuckles, "Calm down, the rage cannot do you anything good." I push up my glasses and end the call with the bastard demon, "Okay, I understand you cannot do something for me. I might as well resort to my own ways."

"It's not like I can't do something about it. I just refuse to—" I don't care what you say anymore. Maybe, he doesn't trust me much. We have been watching Shizuo ever since that day he asked me to… but right now, I personally don't care. My brain is getting ruled over by emotions and a reasonable man of science would do better than to do half-assed things. But I was human first before a man of science…

I cannot let Celty be separated from me…

**Present time…**

"But you killed Celty!" I cry with my breaking voice, "I will never forgive you, Vorona Douglanikov!" She then glares at me and then she points the gun at me, "Shut up. I will get rid of everyone who hurts Shizuo! Never again, you hear me? I won't let anyone hurt him ever again!"

However, Shizuo grabs the gun and lowers it down, "Vorona, I don't want you to kill someone." The inhumane woman then cries, "But Shizuo, she would have—" Shizuo then holds her face with his other hand, "Stop it."

"Shizuo Heiwajima…" We then hear a foreign voice and then we see another girl carrying a knife, "G-Get away from Kanra. You… don't deserve someone like her…" Shizuo twitches and then he gets up, "…You… You killed Namie Yagiri!" What?! He must be referring to the woman who attempted on his life once. The distant woman then laughs out and she licks the blade, "She… she is a dirt on Kanra's past. I must get rid of her, too…" She laughs out more… "Moreover, Neko-rabbit gave me the power to dice people…" She repositions the blade and charges, "You're next, Shizuo Heiwajima!"

However, a swift movement occurs beside me as something swiftly flies towards the woman's head which causes her to get knocked off. I turn to my side and then my eyes widen as I see Celty standing again, "C-Celty?"

"I… must eliminate threats." She then gazes directly at the struggling distant woman. She picks up yet another piece of wooden block… positioning as if throwing it towards her, "I must… prevent death."

"Celty, what are you talking about?" I then try to communicate yet she refuses to answer me. She continues to murmur, "I need… to protect Shizuo Heiwajima. No one… should hurt… Shizuo Heiwajima."

"What is she talking about?" Vorona whispers and the Shizuo shakes his head in cluelessness, "I… I don't know."

Celty. A woman that has lost her memories and is under Kanra-san's care. Who really is she? And why? Why can't my love for her waver despite her discrepancies as a human being?

"Shizuo Heiwajima, a man that has been attracting vile elements and Death ever since the day he was born." Huh? She begins speaking weird thoughts again. "A man that has not felt serious pity in such an abominable existence. A man that continues to purge himself through using more of the world's darkness. Until the day your soul finds its rightful path, I shall cry for you."

"Die!" The insane woman charges towards us and Celty tries to go but I spring up to grab her, "Celty, no!" The insane woman gets much nearer… only for us to hear yet another gunshot. Blood oozes from her forehead where she has been hit and she falls down… dead on the spot. I turn to the gun owner and then Celty collapses to the ground. Vorona then smirks differently and then she reloads… only to aim at Celty again, "Great, a gate-crushing Crier jumps in. What luck…"

"…?!" Shizuo twitches in great shock and then Celty turns to her— "…So she's your Goat, too, Neko-rabbit."

…

**End of Chapter 11**

…

Thanks for reading. Please review! ^^ Whoa, things escalated quickly, hasn't it? More things happened back then…


	12. My Love For You

I suddenly still feel bad even though Saturday has passed by. However, here is another update for Whistling Dolls. New trends and the ending is approaching. Thanks for all those who have been reading this. Don't be shy in reviewing, my anonymous review is enabled. Always enabled. ^_^

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Durarara! As well as Catherine. Plot and weird unheard-of places mentioned are mine. Some other references used as well.

**Warnings:** Yaoi and hentai. Horror and supernatural themes implied. This is NOT based on the game Catherine's story line. **Shizuo, forgive me.**

…

**Whistling Dolls**

…

Hi, I'm Neko-rabbit, the facilitator of the nightmare accidents and a handler residing in Ikebukuro. I have told Shizuo Heiwajima about the lost of his innocence and now, he has been threatened by a false notion of dying— no, he cannot die now.

And then Celty, a Crier, comes along and makes her way towards Shizuo… talking about something that might move a person's heart. Soon, she resorts to kidnapping my favorite sheep— only for him to get away from her. But Shin-tan and Vorona come… yes, with different intentions.

It seems that Celty has made her lover think of something else which resulted to some circumstances. Vorona has come to shoot down the threats on Shizuo's life— counting Shin-tan and Celty in. After Vorona 'mortally kills' Celty, the same girl who 'killed' Namie Yagiri comes for another murder.

But then again, I shoot down that woman using Vorona's body… making my not-so-formal appearance to the Crier.

…

**Whistling Dolls**

_**Yanderes… men dressed as women… nightmares… I must be so fucked.**_

…

"Great, a gate-crushing Crier jumps in. What luck…" Vorona speaks in such a weird voice and a smirk I haven't seen her do. Celty then gazes at her and she responds in a tone I am not accustomed to, "…So she's your Goat, too, Neko-rabbit."

"Neko, what does she mean by 'Goat'?" Shizuo shoots up a question and then Vorona nudges the gun at my friend's face, "I need you to stay quiet for now, Shizuo. I'm not entertaining question in front of a Crier~"

Neko-rabbit. Crier. There are lots that have been happening today and in a span of a week, everything has changed. How come Neko-rabbit possessed Vorona? Wait, maybe Vorona is Neko-rabbit. But it seems that Neko-rabbit speaks differently— and why does Shizuo know Neko-rabbit? Is that demon involved with the nightmare accidents as well? And Celty… what is a Crier?

"I am impressed that you dare to come near a Crier to such a partial form." Celty starts again and then Vo- no, Neko-rabbit chuckles deviously, "Impartial? My lovely girl here is a complete Goat. I doubt you can still call this form partial." Celty's eyes squint and she dares to move but her frail body finally gives in to fatigue. I don't know what happened but Shizuo must have done something to her earlier. I then divert my stare at Neko-rabbit and then he makes a cringe, "I can't stand a Crier's smell. I'm out'ta here."

"Wait, Neko-rabbit!" I try to call for him but Vorona collapses down as well. Celty becomes unconscious as well… and all that is left for me to do is to stare at Shizuo who is equally confused as I am.

Our soulful looks meet and then he speaks, "Let's carry them back to your place, Shinra. It is more spacious than mine." We then carry our women and I speak, "I'm… I'm sorry, Shizuo." He twitches and then he just chuckles, "Weird things happen… it's not your fault. Let's just have answers from them."

As we begin to walk away from the place, I gaze at a distant figure. There stands a normal-looking woman… but her eyes tell me otherwise. Neko-rabbit is surely tricky and I don't know what he will do next. Seeing things as they are, I cannot let him best me in anyway— if he even attempts on my friends' lives. Let us both benefit from this— I will figure out what you really are soon.

The woman waves at me… mouthing, "You better watch out for your beloved Crier."

…

**Whistling Dolls**

**Rei Haruno —Sakura no Imooto**

**Chapter 12: My Love for You**

…

**Inside Vorona's head…**

I don't know what has happened but the rattling pain rouses me from my deep sleep. But despite my body's pleas not to move, I attempt to move my scorching body… a painful sensation threading my totality. A finger twitches and the pain intensifies. All I can do is to think about it… my eyes won't open, my mouth won't move. Possession is painful… it feels like my bones have been broken a thousand times.

That woman… has she suffered from such pain like this?

My body finally reacts to my thoughts and I can slowly open my eyes as the pain starts to subside. It must have been hours or days after Neko-rabbit has entered my body. That moment when my heart is been fired up by that woman's doing. How dare she hurt Shizuo like that?! A bullet to her heart is the best thing I could have done! I can care less if Kishitani-kun hated me as bad as I love Shizuo.

The blinding light momentarily makes my lids close again… yet some more seconds make me accustomed to it. I succumb to the tranquility of my mind to just stare at the ceiling… the foreign ceiling that lies before me. I have been put to bed inside someone else's house rather than mine or Shizuo's. Yes, Shizuo! Where is Shizuo?!

A sudden urge of longing for Shizuo's arms forces me to get up despite the burning sensation. I get up to a sitting position and find myself in a rather big room. Everything is beautifully designed and the intricate decors amaze me for a second. I look down at myself… to see the clothes I wore before I passed out still intact. And to think of it… this must be Kishitani-kun's unit.

…? Is that…? I squint at a woman at the bed next to mine. She has this chestnut hair and pale complexion. Her shirt is obviously tampered with yet put back in a nice way. Bandages are peeking from underneath her shirt… they must have taken out the bullet and dealt with the wound.

I can't stand women like her. She is pushing herself towards Shizuo. Just because he had someone like that leeching Izaya doesn't mean he is free for everyone. Shizuo belongs to me alone…

I feel my frown and glare soften into worried eyes. Why would they have her lie next to me? Has she regained sanity? If I think about it… in years time, I must be acting like that. If ever that Izaya stays in my Shizuo's life longer, I might be that girl someday.

"Vorona, you're awake" I twitch and then I turn to the direction of the door to see Kishitani-kun. He then moves away and then I watch him enter the room along with my beloved. Shizuo comes to me and then he strokes at my hair, "Vorona, are you feeling better?" Better? Right. Neko-rabbit must have done something to me. I might have said weird things and… and— I then choose to smile away and apologize, "I'm sorry if I acted weird earlier—"

"No need to cover up. We know it's Neko-rabbit who took over." …?! Kishitani-kun, you—?! My eyes widen as he mentions Neko-rabbit's name and then I gaze at the two of them alternately, "Kishitani-kun… Shizuo… You knew Neko-rabbit?"

They both nod and then Shizuo pats my head, "He is the facilitator of the nightmare accidents as he calls himself." …! If they know about Neko-rabbit, then they might have known that—! I then grab my boyfriend's shoulders and then I crash my face at his neck, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry, Shizuo! I only did the things I had out of love for you!" I hear him gasp and then I pull back to stare at his bewildered face. Kishitani-kun then takes my attention, "Do you know what a Crier is, Vorona?"

"…? Crier?" A Crier? I wonder he means by that? Is that woman a Crier? The two of them must have seen my cluelessness through my expression. They exchange gazes and then my beloved then touches my face as he kindly smiles at me, "How about a Goat? What is a Goat, Vorona?" …? What are they asking me about? All seems to be random questions… Aren't goats some kind of farm animals? Wait, if they talk about Neko-rabbit… then they must mean— "It seems like Goats are Neko-rabbit's followers based from what Celty has told me before."

"Not really." Things become clearer as Kishitani-kun spoke about it. Now, I'm more certain… they are talking about those. "Those non-human beings that roam the world divide the humans into two classifications. Sheep are the innocents and the Goats are those who have witnessed and used demons' powers. Being a Goat means being a pet of the demons or 'handlers' as they call themselves." "Goats are those who have sold their souls and lives to the handlers… for their ultimate wishes. It's not Neko-rabbit… there are plenty handlers out there."

"The Hotline to Hell. It must be the communication device between handlers and Goats." Kishitani-kun then strokes at his chin… he must have known about the hotline long before. Is he using it? For what does he use it for? But… I can't bring myself to say everything the Hotline has done for me. Shizuo might hate me if I keep things from him— no, I should not keep things from the man I love even if he had kept things from me. "I used the hotline once to find Shizuo… but Neko-rabbit's offers are too good to be refused. He helped me in every trouble I get into. Shortly, I turned into a Goat before I knew it." Kishitani-kun sighs… "The women of Goat's Den. They are those Goats that must have sworn to serve the demons with every sheep they corrupt."

"So Izaya's a Goat, too." …?! What? Isn't he supposed to think about me? What am I to become of—? Shizuo, why? Is she more important than me? Wait, maybe if he finds out… he will change his mind. Maybe, he'll leave that bitch! He will choose me over her! He… he should! But setting that aside, my beloved Shizuo is turning into something impure. No, I can't let that happen to him! "Shizuo, I know I'm not the one to talk but… but become like me— a Goat! You'll lose years of your life and you'll be addicted in doing wrong stuff!"

"It's too late, I guess." Kishitani-kun stares at the two of us as he speaks with a bitter grin, "With Neko-rabbit appearing in front of us like that must mean we must be Goats already. Neko-rabbit has been playing spectator… with me. We have been watching every step Shizuo do closely… what he has been doing to you and Kanra-san surely entertains me… personally." He then cringes, "I believe that I have been pushing him to be one before I knew it."

"It's not like I serve Neko— Neko-rabbit rather." My Shizuo speaks. If only that bitch hadn't come near him… nothing like this would have bothered Shizuo. "But he said my innocence has already vanished. I must be one—"

"You're mistaken." …?! She's awake…

I turn to the girl Kishitani-kun calls out with the name of Celty. Her face seems different from earlier… she must have calmed down already. And judging from the looks on their faces, her actions must have been justified in a way. But she might attack Shizuo again. I must be cautious.

**Outside Vorona's head…**

"You're mistaken." The three twitch as they see Celty sit up and cling at Shinra's arm, "You're only on the path of becoming one. It's my duty as a Crier to stop it from happening." Shinra looks away and then she looks at the other two audiences, "I'm sorry. My awakening is rather harsh. I also wanted to apologize to Shinra-san."

"…Forget it. Just tell me what a Crier is."

The woman called a Crier twitches and then she takes a deep breath, "I am not supposed to speak yet I feel I must explain. There are two major groups of beings dealing with human souls. We are more referred to as the Criers and the Handlers. Criers are those whose duty is to prevent the corruption of human souls while the Handlers are those who corrupt. Since the battle years ago, the Handlers have gone into hiding because of their population's decline. It is their goal to convert sheep to goats and then special goats to handlers to make up for their loss. While ours is to make sure they don't."

"I wonder if I can still stop though." Shizuo chuckles and then they all turn to the miserable man, "My unfaithfulness is triggering the nightmares. Night by night, I deal with the distortions inside my mind. Instead of becoming monstrous, the two dolls become more and more the prey to me. I feel like I'm the one consuming their souls instead."

The blond chuckles and then he pulls his knees up to cover his ashamed face, "I must be feeling bad and uneasy about the change, but whenever they appear in front of me… I cannot help but to forget that they are the women I love. Each and every time, I see them suffer… but the whole scene makes me feel better."

The Russian woman beside him attempts to hold his hand but it seems to have become rather wary of touches. "There have been times when I tried to think that I should stop and release one of them… but it is too hard for me. I have found discrepancies among Izaya and Vorona… yet I continue to hold them so bad. If this continues, I will turn into a Goat just like Neko has said."

"Shizuo, that's…" Shinra tries to speak in compassion… yet it is somehow too horrible to gulp in. He has been watching Shizuo for quite some time by then but these revelations are not for him to know beforehand. Shizuo's secrets inside the nightmares are beyond his knowing.

Celty gets up from the bed and grasps at her pained chest. She closes her eyes and then she shoots them open, "I have been crying for so long… because you refuse to cry for yourself. These included tears of pity and denied justice will not stop as well if I failed to save you. I should stop you from transforming. I will give up everything I had just to ensure your rotting soul not to reach its fullest. I can care less if you grow to hate me, Shizuo Heiwajima." The blond lifts his face to see the Crier as she motions to embrace the man…

"Neko-rabbit is not turning you into a Goat. He is breeding a Handler within you."

The blond's eyes widen as well as everyone else's. Vorona screams, "A handler?!" And then Shinra rushes to join them at that side of the room, "What do you mean, Celty?! How?! How could that be?!" The man of science stutters… a demon bred within a human. He has heard of Shizuo's sentiments yet he refuses to believe that sooner… his bestfriend will become a demon like the tricky Neko-rabbit.

It sounds like a human who will corrupt and torture another human.

"A man who has known the discrimination of the world ever since the day he was born. A man who has been walking a path of loneliness and sorrow. A man who has tasted the delicacies of sin. A man who has been triumphant amidst the brutal and dangerous game of the Handlers— also known as the nightmare accidents. A man who ignores the righteousness and wrongness of actions… doing everything he finds necessary to keep everything he holds dear close to him. A man whose soul, by nature, chooses the unjust and the improper— using kindness and love as excuses to comfort his greed. Everything Neko-rabbit needs is within you. Everything a Handler can be is found inside you…"

Shizuo clutches at the sheets and his friends freeze in horror— witnessing the man being peeled by words alone. The Crier breaks off from the blonde man and stands at a distance, "You will become a Handler if you don't stop now, Shizuo Heiwajima."

"Don't… don't say that." Vorona whispers as she squeezes herself… unable to dare squeeze Shizuo instead.

"As soon as you become a Goat, it will only require a short time for you to reach your full potentiality." The brunette then speaks in such a warning voice, "Your soul will materialize and escape your body as a Handler… a demon. As a player of their games, you must have seen Neko-rabbit's true form. He might be capable of dematerializing but he originally came from a poor corrupted soul that has broken out of the body. You will then thirst for the blood of your brethren. And then you will prey on human souls, play with them… and then finally corrupt them through their weaknesses."

The blonde man freezes for a moment… trying to comprehend what the Crier is saying. And then a strange image comes to him… those bloody and inhumane crime is not done by that woman. She must have… turned into a Handler.

"Namie Yagiri." Shizuo then speaks of the tragedy he last seen last night, "If Neko can possess her, then I can presume she is a Goat like Vorona. She was found dead last night. Her chest was burst open and the head of her baby was missing. That woman earlier must have attacked her but I think… she turned into Handler… causing her body to be like that."

The Crier stays quiet for a while and then she speaks, "Her soul has indeed materialized and she ate her baby's head before coming to Neko-rabbit. Handlers normally leave seeds within Goats who are chosen to become one of them. These seeds contain their… capabilities as Handlers. If the chosen one is a woman, they will bear children." She then turns to Vorona who seems to be surprised by her gesture, "If it is a man, then his lover must suffer the consequences. There's no way to prevent them from eating their children."

The lovers the Crier is referring to twitch in unison and then Shizuo stutters as he fishes for anything to say. Anything should be enough. The woman pales up and screams as she runs off from the bed and away from Celty— or Shizuo. Her knees tremble and she stutters in too much fright. Shinra then goes to the blonde to help her stand… as tears begin to rush down her eyes…

"No… I won't let you eat our baby like that!"

"…?!" Shizuo and the bespectacled man twitch and then the blond gets up to confront her a bit, "Vorona… you're… you're pregnant?!" The questioned woman then cries louder upon learning an unveiled fate. She then clings at the man of science… refusing to hear anything anymore. Shinra looks at his bestfriend as he chooses to comfort the Russian.

"Shizuo Heiwajima." Celty then walks nearer to hold Shizuo's shoulder, "Get away from the handler. It's not too late to go back. Neko-rabbit hasn't had your soul yet. Stop this… you knew how to stop this. You knew the source of your misery." The man then looks back at the crying woman. "Abandon the sins. Abandon your other woman."

…

**Whistling Dolls**

…

**Inside Shizuo's head…**

"_Abandon the sins. Abandon your other woman."_

What Celty has said revolves around my mind the whole night. In just six days, everything has turned ugly. I should have known that from the day that I have dreamt of Neko-rabbit's game, my life would never be the same. Celty said I will become a demon, too. And the only way to stop this is… leaving Izaya. But I can't… I can't leave Izaya just like that. I then close my eyes. Even if Vorona turns out to be pregnant…

Should I… should I… should I just die?

I wish I could undo everything. I wished I never met Vorona and Izaya. I wish I could just stay contented with my stupid life. No matter how happy we have become until now, I can't let them just bear the prize like that. I don't want my baby to die, I don't want to become a demon… and I don't want to choose between them. It's like cutting off the other half of me…

The phone rings all of a sudden and it seems that Izaya is calling me. I pick up the call and then he talks about having a bad hunch and so he wants to see me. I ask him a digressing question, if he is free tonight. He then audibly chuckles and I hear a door bell ring from— is that mine or his? He then smiles, "I had a bad dream so I asked Neko-rabbit to tell me where you live. I know you're home, too."

"…I'm opening the door." I sigh under a smile of relief and then I end the call to let him in. He walks into my room as I lead him inside… only to sit down at my bed, "I suddenly feel bored so I decided to sleep and then I—"

"Izaya, will you forgive me if I leave you now?"

"That's rather straight. Are you choosing your girlfriend over me?" His voice shifts into a mad tone but I can care less about it as I chuckle, "Nope. I'm going to kill myself. I can't wait until Vorona… gives birth to our baby." Right, if it's still inside then maybe…

"You're killing yourself because you became a father?"

"No, it's more complicated than that." I laugh out again and then he pulls me to bed, crawling above me as he holds my collar, "You know I can understand complicated things. Just tell me everything that bothers you, my beloved Shizu-chan."

"…I don't want to be a murderer. No, not of my own baby." He twitches as I speak incoherently but then he continues to listen, "I'd rather choose to be a demon now than sooner. I don't care about Celty's sentiments. Shinra will take care of those. I'll just ask Neko to—" Izaya suddenly kisses me and then we share another hot kiss. He breaks it and then he starts stroking at my locks, "Neko-rabbit, that troublesome demon. I don't know what's going on but if things get complicated because of your unfaithfulness… then leave me. It will disappear if you stop doing a sin and start atoning for it."

"You… you knew that…"

"I'm a fucking complete Goat, Shizu-chan." He laughs out and then he doodles at my chest, "Neko-rabbit told me to… to make you fall in love. At first, it was just a Goat mission. But… I really fell in love with you, Shizu-chan. That's why…" He leans closer and whispers at my ears, "I'm telling you this. Leave me, Shizuo."

"Izaya…" He then pulls back and shakes his head, "If you choose your pregnant girlfriend, then Neko-rabbit won't be able to corrupt you anymore. You already have a baby. You should… you should love her more." Izaya gets up and lies down beside me, "Ah, this is how shitty it feels to be a woman…"

"…" I can't help but stay quiet. I then just embrace her… closing my eyes as I listen to her stifled cries. Izaya is crying… I made her cry, too. But this feeling is unlike when Vorona cried in front of me. I feel somewhat relieved in everything he has been saying so far. And no, it's not because he told me to leave him. It's something else…

As I get lulled by his sobbing, I seem to have broken a secret… the most convenient secret I have ever discovered. Neko…

…

**End of Chapter 12**

…

Thanks for reading. Please review! ^^


End file.
